


Life in Crypton

by Chubbymonkeylee



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Funny, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Nurses, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbymonkeylee/pseuds/Chubbymonkeylee
Summary: People are used to seeing them on stage, but have you ever wondered how they act behind the scenes. This is about the lives of the cryptonloids when they are not performing. This is mainly a parody and may not be taken seriously.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Love Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Song by OSTER project ft Hatsune Miku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku decides to do some charity work, well sort of.

"Miss, I don’t think that’s a valid reason for you to enter”, said the lady behind the desk harshly. She had long chestnut hair, wearing a white blazer and a light blue dress shirt. She was probably in her early to mid-thirties. Her brain did not recognize the girl in front of her, wearing a nurse outfit that kind of resembled what the other nurses in the hospital wore. Well, the girl’s outfit looked more like a dress that ended at her knees. She had knee-high boots that were pink to match the pink outfit. The dress had white buttons that ran down to the bottom. The girl had a nurse hat on top of her turquoise hair. Plus, the girl also had two long pigtails to top it all off.

“How is it not a valid reason?” Miku’s tone sounded genuinely confused.

“How is singing to the patients, charity work? If you are not donating anything to this establishment.” Miku just stood there in the hospital's waiting room, pondering about what her next response would be since she didn't think about her plan. The plan was to dress as a nurse and sing to patients. Her mind was completely blank until she got an epiphany.

“I am donating, I’m donating my singing voice so the patients can feel better, so they can stop thinking about all the negative outcomes that can happen,” Miku said while smiling. The lady just sat there and looked at her, unconvinced. She didn’t want to deal with anyone right now since she had a bad night and she was really in a mood. “ Yeah, but I think I have to ask you to leave if you are not here to visit anyone. Please and thank you." The lady gave a fake smile and put up a sign that said go to the next window. As soon as she did that, she got up and left. Miku pouted and turned discontented. As soon as she reached the exit, she stopped and stood there for a second. Miku turned and went back to the waiting room and decided to take a seat. Her eyes moved left to right and saw no one near. It took a couple of minutes before Miku got up and headed towards the door where people can visit the patients. The hallway looked pretty empty. Where were all the doctors and nurses she thought? Miku continued to wander around until she picked a room by random. She stopped beside the doorway and thought about how she should enter. Once she decided what she was going to do, she took a deep breath and walked in.

“Hello patient! I hope that you feel great!” she exclaimed. Miku had a big smile on her face. She looked overwhelmingly excited. The patient was a middle-aged man. He was just resting peacefully until he heard footsteps. He hated the idea of being disturbed during his rest. He groaned in annoyance when he saw Miku being all cheery. Ugh, he thought.

“That’s strange I didn’t press the button, and you’re not even my nurse, why are you here?” The guy questioned.

“I’m glad you asked, I’m here to make you feel better. By singing a song to you.”

The guy froze in confusion until he decided to reply. “How the hell is a song going to make me feel better, is it going to heal me so I can leave. Or is it going to make me so damn happy that I’m going to kill myself? What kind of nurse are you?"

He must not recognize me, Miku thought. She ignored the guy’s rude comment and started to do what she came here for.

“ _I know times may be tough, but don’t you worry everything will get better, You just have to stay tough and fight for the better”._

“Jesus Christ, she's singing.”

Miku was doing her job until the real nurse of the patient walked in for a check-up. The nurse had long flowing auburn hair and wore a similar outfit as Miku, but her outfit was a two-piece instead of a one-piece. She was confused to see Miku standing right in front of the guy's bed and singing a song. She also didn't seem to recognize that the girl was the Hatsune Miku. She just assumed that she was new and probably got the wrong room.

“ Oh, Hello you must be new.” The nurse said while giving an awkward smile and confused expression. At that moment, Miku froze and stopped singing her beautiful song to the guy who looked like he would rather pull the cord than listen to Miku sing.

“Huh?”

“Here come, I’ll show you what your job is.” The nurse was motioning Miku to go follow her with her hand. Miku had no idea what to do, so she just decided to follow the nurse and did not mention the fact that she doesn’t work here.

***

“ Come on Len! Help me memorize this song for the next cover concert.” Rin pleaded in a whiny tone. Rin had just entered Len's room that was right next door to her room. Len had just got done watching a music video that mainly consisted of half-naked girls dancing around. Which did not relate to the song. Since the song was about how sick this one type of car was. Len had been laying down on his back when he saw Rin. He forgot that they had another cover concert coming up. A cover concert is when the group cover songs from other artists live in concert. Crypton started doing those concerts because the fans thought it would be cool to hear them sing songs from other artists. Like having Miku sing Dance Chimp in concert. These concerts became so popular with the fans, that Crypton wants them to do another.

“ Fine what’s the song called? “ Len sighed.

“ It’s called Jerk It Off.“

“So you’re memorizing it this time, not like the other time. When you had to sing What does the turtle do”.

***

The audience was screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. Rin had just finished singing her song and was getting ready for the next one.

“Thank you! ”

“ Whoo!” the audience was still yelling.

“Okay, band! What’s the next song?”

The band started to play the tune for the next song that Rin didn't know the lyrics to. The audience then cheered and Rin started to feel nervous. The audience then began to sing the song while Rin just stood there on the stage being clueless with her face turning red as a tomato.

“ _Birds eat worms, dogs fetch bones, cows eat grass.”_

***

“Of course, that was so embarrassing.” Rin felt ashamed.

“Yeah that the fans knew all the words and you didn’t.”

“Well, it’s not my song.”

“So."

“LEN!”

“Okay, I’ll stop, so let’s start practicing.” Len giggled. Exactly one hour had passed, it mainly consisted of Len making fun of Rin. Which resulted in Rin getting angry with him. Then it leads to both of them arguing with each other. They were so caught up in the argument that both of the twins forgot what they were supposed to be doing. The fight ended when Rin glanced at the paper she had with the lyrics and remembered why she came to Len’s room in the first place. It took them a couple of minutes to get back on track.

“You know, let's stop for today. Plus I’m still tired from all the arguing." Rin gave a small sigh and sat on the chair near the corner of Len’s bed. While Len was laying on his back and his head was tilted up to face the ceiling.

“Okay, now what?”

“I don’t know, where's Miku?" Rin questioned.

“ Oh, she said that she was going to the hospital and sing to patients. Some shit like that.” After Len was done speaking, he quickly remembered Miku telling him that she was bored and she had come up with an idea. To dress up as a nurse and go do some “charity work” at the hospital. She then told him that she was going to sing to the patients. Len didn’t get how singing to random-ass people she didn’t even know was exactly charity work. He later then realized that wasn’t she already doing that, so were her concerts charity work since she sings to strangers all the time. Len was deep in thought about that logic that he didn’t even notice Rin getting up and sitting on the floor near him.

“ Oh, Why?” Rin asked in confusion. Len’s simple response was giving Rin a shoulder shrug. Then both of the Kagamine twins just sat there staring at each other until they both made a face that meant that they had the same idea.

“Let’s go!” They both exclaimed.

***

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Miku was working as a real nurse. None of the staff knew who she was. There were some patients who seemed to recognize her, but they just thought that she was a cosplayer and was just having fun at her job. Miku did all sorts of tasks, she gave people injections (even though she had zero experience), she helped people fill out forms, helped take physicals. Heck, she even got to witness a surgery taking place. Her next task was to check on this old man to see if he was alright. Well, she was told that the old man was sadly near to dying. The poor old man only had a few days left. Miku had finally reached the room, she looked inside and noticed that the man shared the room with another person. Since there was a curtain in the center. She checked the paper they had given her to see if she got the right room number. Once she confirmed that she was right, she skipped right in.

" Okay sir, I’m here to check to see how you're feeling."

"Well, I’m feeling better than before." The old man smiled when he glanced at her. It wasn't a creepy smile or anything like that, but it was rather a friendly grin. He was glad that she came to see him.

"I’m glad to hear that." Miku was about to leave when she heard someone call her name behind the curtain that divided the old man and the other patient.

" Miku? " There it was again. Miku did recognize the guy's voice. So she slowly crept over to the other side of the curtain. Her eyes opened wide. She was in complete shock to see the person in the bed. It took Miku a couple of seconds to finally speak.

“Kaito? What happened to you?” She sounded concerned.

Kaito closed his eyes and gave a small shy laugh. He was completely embarrassed to tell Miku how he got here. Lying was an option Kaito considered taking. He was going to tell her that he was walking down the street, minding his own business until a group of gang members started to attack him for no real reason. They were probably jealous of Kaito and that’s why they attacked him. Kaito tried fighting back, but he was outnumbered. He did somehow manage to beat up two of the gang members. As soon as he was planning to beat up the others, that’s when the leader hit Kaito’s foot with a baseball bat. The hit was so hard that it caused the bone to shatter. Yeah he thought, that’s what he was going to tell her. “Ha, I ran and slipped when I heard the ice cream truck.” Yeah, he chickened out since Miku knows Kaito too well. She wouldn’t have believed Kaito's story since he didn't how to fight.

“ Ugh, Kaito, Kaito, ( Miku shook her head). “Why didn’t you call me? Does anyone else know about this?

“No... My phone died. Luckily, someone saw me and called the ambulance.” Kaito finally took note that Miku was dressed as a nurse. He also came to question why she was here. Kaito was completely confused.

“Why are you dressed as a nurse? “ Kaito finally asked.

“It's complicated.” Miku sighed. “Well, I have to go back to work now. I will be right back.”

“Okay... wait, what.” Before Kaito could ask any more questions, Miku had already left the room.

***

Rin and Len had already entered the hospital and were looking for Miku. (They somehow managed to enter) Rin was quickly scanning the rooms with her blue eyes to see if she could find her. Len, on the other hand, completely entered the rooms and searched all over. Len got a lot of startled expressions from the people in the room. Did he care? The answer was no. After a while, Len entered a room and saw an old man sleeping and there was a curtain as a divider. He headed towards the curtain and he raised his hand and pulled the curtain aside. Right in front of him was Kaito who was sitting there eating ice cream. Len completely scared Kaito that he jumped a little. Len stormed off and went back to the hallway. Rin was just outside waiting to see if Len found Miku. She then felt someone grab her wrist and then dragged her inside. Right before she could protest, she noticed that it was Len. She wondered why he grabbed her so suddenly. Rin was about to ask until she saw Kaito.

“What happened? “ Both of them questioned.

“Long story, the point is that I broke my foot. What are you two doing here?”

“Miku said she’ll be here to sing to patients,” Len simply answered.

“Why is she dressed as a nurse?”

“She’s dressed as a nurse?” Rin was just as confused as Kaito.

“Yeah, plus she said that she was working, can’t you go to jail if you fake to be a nurse?”

“ Shit man, I don’t know, I just know you can go to jail if you pretend to be a doctor,” Len replied.

While Kaito and Len were discussing, Rin decided to grab her phone so she can call Miku to see where she's hiding. Rin had brought a small dark orange purse with her. She reached for the phone and noticed that her phone was unfortunately dead. Luckily she had brought her charger since Rin was always prepared. People could consider Rin to be like one of those people who have a shelter and a food supply of tuna and water for the zombie apocalypse.

“Hey Len, could you charge my phone? Please and thank you.” Rin grinned.

Len grabbed her phone and charger and walked around the room. He couldn’t seem to find an outlet. Until he reached the area where the old man was, he saw that there was an outlet right next to the man. It contained his cords that were still keeping him alive. Len saw one cable that was for the lamp. So he walked quietly and tried not to disturb the man ( Since the man was still sleeping). He disconnected the cable and plugged in the charger to charge the phone. Once he plugged it in, a beeping sound turned on. It was the beeping sound that determined someone passed. Rin and Kaito also heard it on the other side of the room. Len slowly stood up and just simply stared at the man and at the monitor.

“Len what did you do!?” Rin went to go see what had just happened. She froze with her jaw-dropping to the floor. The man was dead since his body had not been moving.

“OH MY GOD LEN, YOU JUST KILLED THAT INNOCENT MAN! ALL I ASKED FOR YOU TO DO WAS TO CHARGE MY PHONE AND THIS HAPPENS!” Rin was freaking out.

“Well, I must have disconnected the wrong cable, plus how did you know that the man was innocent. He could have been a murder, a robber, a rapist, a furry... The possibilities are endless, Hell he was going to die always, I just sped things up, I basically did him a favor." Len turned to face the man who was a corpse by now and whispered: “ You can thank me later.”

“ Wow you’re 14 and you’re already going to jail.”

“Psst, I’m not going to jail..not if I get caught.”

Right after Len said that they both heard footsteps coming close outside in the hallway. Rin and Len got startled and started freaking out. Len quickly disconnected Rin’s phone and charger, and both of them noticed that there was another door. They sprinted towards it and saw that the door leads to another patient’s room. Kaito saw them run and started to feel nervous, he quickly finished his ice cream, laid back, and closed his eyes to give the illusion that he was sleeping. The blonde nurse stepped right in and was in shock. She headed towards the man and noticed that his cord had been unplugged. Her body was trembling at the thought, so she searched the room and didn’t find anything except Kaito.

***

Miku was in the break room with the other nurses relaxing. Today was a day of firsts. Miku did things she had never done in her life. Well her plan failed. She only got to sing to one patient and that was it. Miku sighed and looked at the door when a nurse with blonde hair came rushing in.

“ Oh my god, guys the patient in room A17 died... He still had a couple of days left.” her voice was shaky Miku noted.

“ Maybe it was his time.” a male brunet nurse responded.

“ But, I did notice that the cord was disconnected since the last time I entered.”

“ Do you think someone unplugged it?”

“ Ha, no it was probably the ghost of the future. The nurse said with sarcasm. "Of course, somebody unplugged it. What kind of question is that.” The nurse was still shaking until she calmed herself down a little.

A17, that’s the room that Kaito is in, Miku recalled. "That’s awful, who would do that?"

" Well, there are some sick people out there who kill just for fun. You know like The Joker." The male brunet talked like if he was giving a word of wisdom or a tip of advice.

" Should I call the police, there was a murder that had taken place." The blonde nurse said.

Police, the word that made Miku start to sweat out of guilt. What if the police found out who she was and see that she wasn't a real nurse. Miku can't serve sentences in prison. What would that say about her, she can't be like Justin Bieber. "The cops! Is that really necessary" Miku sounded worried.

“ I do think is necessary, we don’t know who the killer is.”

At that very second, Miku shifted her eyes at the clock that was right on top of the threshold. “Well, look at the time, my break is over.” Miku got up so suddenly that she knocked over the coffee the male brunet had. She then bolted out of the room and the other nurses gave startled looks. I have to go to talk to Kaito, Miku thought while her legs were pacing so fast. Finally, she reached the room where Kaito was. “Today was surely something, “ Miku talked so that only she could hear.

“ Kaito... Kaito.”

Kaito still had his eyes shut and reopened him when he heard Miku’s soft tender voice call out for him. He made a soft smile when he was Miku standing near him.

“ Hey, do you happen to know who killed the guy next to you?”

Since Kaito didn’t murder the guy, he wasn’t going to make up a story about the same gang members who broke his foot, were the ones who killed him. He just decided to tell sweet Miku the truth. “Oh, it was Len, he accidentally unplugged the wrong cable so he could charge Rin’s phone.” His face read “ what are we going to do”.

Miku took a great deep breath and exhaled.” Just great, today is going perfect.” she mumbled. “Now the cops are coming.”

“The cops are coming!”

Miku tsked in frustration and gave a huge big old sigh. “Kaito can we just go home?”

“We’re in luck since the doctor said I can leave now. Since the injury wasn’t that severe.”

“Good I’ll call Rin and Len.”

Miku grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Rin. She didn’t pick up, ugh great, she thought. She gave Rin one more shot and nothing. Why wasn’t she answering Miku gave up and decided to call Len. Unlike Rin (Well her phone was still dead) Len answered on the second ring.

“ Doorbell sound, who’s there, Well it’s the one and only Len fucking Kagamine!”

“Where are you?”

“We're just wandering around the hallway.”

“Okay just come to Kaito’s room so we can go home.”

It took the Kagamine twins exactly twenty-three minutes to arrive at the room. Before their arrival, Miku was pacing back and forth. She felt that her heart would rip out of her chest. She just couldn’t be patient. Miku felt that Rin and Len were taking forever to get to the room. Once Rin and Len finally got there, they helped Kaito to get ready to leave. The doctor made Kaito use crutches and told him that he will have them for about six weeks. Kaito already hated the idea of using crutches. The four of them barely made it to the exit (which leads to the waiting room) until they heard someone behind yell.

“ Hey, You, singing chick! I just found out that you don’t work here and that you aren’t even a nurse!” It was the first nurse Miku encountered. The one that had long flowy auburn hair.

“Ummm,” Miku replied nervously.

“ Police!” The nurse turns around and runs away, shouting at the top of her lungs. As soon as she said that, the four of them heard police sirens from a distance. They all looked at each other with scared expressions. Len made a gesture that meant that they should just run and hide from the police. They all agreed and ran while Kaito struggled to move fast on his crutches.

****

“ Hey, Rin and Len, how did you two get in? If they rejected me?”

“ Oh, We just waited until she left, and we snuck in.” Len nodded and smirked as if he was a genius.


	2. Doctor Funk Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is still injured and he really hates it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to describe Kaito's second outfit, so I said that it looked like a vampire would wear. I was referring to Kaito's requiem outfit.

"Ugh, I want my foot to be healed already. It's been like two months" Kaito groaned. Kaito was sitting on a long expensive couch that had a grayish hue to it. The crutches were on his left side close to Len (who was sitting on the other gray couch). The past couple of days Kaito had been stubborn and had been complaining about how he can’t do anything. Everyone has been trying to support Kaito’s whining and telling him that soon enough he will walk again.

" Calm down dude, plus it's only been a week," Len said without taking his eyes off the tv.

"But it feels like forever though, MY GOD!" Kaito starts to bang his head against the hard cream-colored wall behind the couch.

" Look on the bright side, now you know you shouldn't run like a dumbass when you hear the ice cream truck."

Kaito was still banging his head against the wall. Which made a big "thump" noise. Every single time his head hit the wall, Kaito groaned louder. Thump, thump, thump filled the living room. It became so loud that Len couldn't even hear the tv program. It felt like Kaito was becoming louder on purpose to annoy Len. If that was his goal, then it's working. Len was about to yell when he heard the girls come in from shopping. Miku, Rin, Luka, and Meiko all decided to go on a shopping trip. One of their reasons was that they thought they needed a new wardrobe. The other reason was to get away from Kaito's complaining. Before they left, Meiko put Len in charge to look after Kaito. Of course, Len didn't like the idea, but he didn't want to fight with Meiko (Since it was really rare to win the argument).

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" Luka entered with a smile on her face with multiple bags in her fists. Right after Luka, Meiko entered the living room and dropped all of her shopping bags on the carpet floor.” Is he still complaining?” Meiko questioned.

"Oh, I'm watching The Next Ninja Assassin, and Yes". Len replied without looking at them. Meiko gave a big sigh in annoyance while staring at Kaito ( who stopped banging his head). At that time, Miku and Rin entered. Luka was standing right next to Meiko and saw the look on her face that meant she was frustrated.” Come on Kaito, quit complaining. Nothing is going to get better soon with your attitude.” Luka calmly said to Kaito.

“Yeah!” both Miku and Rin shouted. Kaito’s eyes moved to look at the girls who were still trying to make him feel better. I guess I have been overreacting, Kaito thought. He then took in a long breath and fully turned his head to look at them. “Thanks, guys, I just can't take it anymore.” Kaito gave a helpless expression. Meiko moved from where she was and headed towards the couch where Kaito was sitting. She just stood next to the gray hued couch and tsked. “ Hun, it hasn't been two weeks yet and you're already a wreck.” Meiko folded her arms while she was talking. She proceeded to talk more, but Kaito’s mind started to drift away. Man, I don’t hear all of this nonsense. Oh I know I should go out for a walk. Yeah, Kaito pondered. While Meiko was trying to knock sense into him, she noticed that the blue-haired injured boy wasn’t even looking at her. Her mind came to realize that he wasn’t paying attention. Which made Meiko even more frustrated. “ Kaito!” She then moved her hand in front of Kaito’s face and snapped her fingers. At that pure moment, Kaito came back into reality. His eyes twitched in a matter of seconds, then he saw the annoyed face on Meiko. “Yeah, yeah,” the poor boy sighed. His arm moved to grab his crutches, and once he had them, Kaito slowly got up. Everyone was confused when they saw Kaito struggling to get to the door. Which was, in fact, quite a walk. First, he had to get out of the living room where the threshold was on the right. Then he entered the big open spaced dining room. In the dining room, there was another doorway on the right that led to a small room. The gang used the room to hang their coats. In that said room there was a flight of stairs that finally led outside. Kaito was already on the first step and then froze when someone called out.

“ Where are you going?” Miku sounded worried. Kaito turned back and saw Miku’s puzzled face.

“ I'm just going for a walk.” He stated.

“How come?” Rin popped out behind Miku.

“ Geez, I don't know.” Kaito gave off a tone that sounded as if he was annoyed. He wasn’t annoyed and he didn’t mean to say it like that. Kaito then turned to face the rest of the steps and proceeded to walk. Once he made it to the door, his hand reached the doorknob and turned it. He slowly opened the door and went outside. It was fresh outside and it was pretty sunny. What a nice day Kaito thought. When Kaito was outside, he turned and slammed the door. It was so loud that everyone jumped.

Rin stared at the door and shook her head, “Well someone's moody.” Miku, on the other hand, had a worried expression on her face.”I guess his injury is getting to him, poor Kaito,” she sighed. At the moment, Rin glanced at her and gave a teasing smirk. She then gave a teasing laugh “ Ooo someone's worried.” Miku then gave a shy blush due to what Rin had said.

***

A couple of hours had passed since Kaito left the house and now he was in the park. Kaito was sitting on a bench beside a tall oak tree, realizing that he had no real destination. He had been observing the birds and the people walking around. “This is nice, “ Kaito muttered to himself. All of sudden he heard a female scream. It wasn’t a scream that sounded like the girl was in trouble or anything, but it sounded like more of a fangirl scream. Kaito turned towards the direction where the scream was coming from. He saw that it was a girl with dark brown hair and she had it stylized with two lower pigtails. Her t-shirt was a light blue-green and it read “ ice cream + leeks = perfectness.” The girl looked like if she was around fourteen or fifteen and Kaito also noticed that she also had a scarf similar to his. The teenaged girl had leggings where one leg was green and the other was blue. Anyway, this strange girl was running towards him and once she reached him she said “ Oh my… Oh ..my, is it you, or are just some cosplayer.” Kaito gave her a friendly smile and was happy to see a fan. “ Well, why yes it’s me the number one Vocaloid, Kaito.” He was still sitting on the bench, but he did a bow. The girl was just squealing and jumping up and down. “ Holy shit, you’re prettier in person. Can I get your autograph and can I also take a picture with you?” Kaito thought why not and nodded. After the autograph and picture, the girl took Kaito by surprise and hugged him. She then got up and squealed.” This is probably the best day ever!” she said with enthusiasm. “ Oh, by the way, she paused for a second while her face turned red. If you haven’t noticed by my appearance, I’m like a total kaimiku fan.” she gave a small shy laugh. The fangirl said thank you and left. Kaito smiled and laughed. He liked meeting fans, receiving compliments always made his day. Right then, he grabbed his crutches and started to leave the park.

Several minutes had passed and Kaito was walking in the city. He still had no idea where he was going, the only thing he knew was like he didn’t want to go home just yet. Step by step Kaito made it to an alley and leaned against the building. The alley looked like any alley from a movie or tv show. Right next to the trashcan there was a shadow, but the shadow looked like if the person or thing was crouched down. Kaito just ignored it and looked at the street. There was a long moment of silence until he heard someone whisper from behind. “Hey”, it sounded like a man with a slight rasp. Kaito turned his head slightly and saw no one there. He stared in space with confusion. Then he heard the man say something again. “ Hey, come over here. I can help you with your problem.” Kaito stood there for a moment and wondered if he should go or not. It took a minute before he grabbed his crutches and headed towards the man. Once he reached the man, he stood before him. The man looked fairly clean and seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. The man had short black hair and had gray eyes. There was a scar on his right eye and to be honest, the guy looked pretty attractive. He had a long black cloak so Kaito couldn’t see much of his clothing. The stranger looked at him and at first, he didn’t say anything. “ Hey, I see that you have trouble walking,” the man finally spoke.

“ Um yeah,” Kaito answered.

“ You know I specialize in healing people fast. I’m a doctor.”

Kaito seemed relieved and questioned, “Really, how fast?”

“Fast.”

“ Can I walk without my crutches by today?” Kaito said with high hopes.

“ You betchya. “ The doctor grinned.

Kaito stayed quiet for a few seconds before he made his decision.” Okay, let's do this.”

***

Kaito followed the doctor to his headquarters. The guy’s headquarters was right above an old bookstore. The place was fairly large and the walls were painted a dark shade of gray. There were several posters of some rock bands on the walls. There were also lots of candles everywhere and a small bed in the center. The doctor was gathering all of his supplies in the corner while Kaito was still observing. “ Okay lie down on the bed.” he motioned to Kaito. Kaito hurried to bed wondering how this guy was going to heal him. The bed was extremely comfortable that Kaito already felt like he was going to pass out. The guy grabbed a couple of dry and wet green leaves and a white candle. Then he placed the leaves on the cast and moved the candle in circles. While he was doing this he was chanting. Throughout the whole thing, Kaito did not question anything and was excited to see if he could walk again.

The doctor finished his chant and blew out the candle. He then moved towards Kaito’s leg and removed the leaves from his cast.” Okay now get up,” he requested. A few seconds later, Kaito slowly got up with butterflies in his stomach. “ Now take off your cast.” Drops of sweat ran down the boy’s chin while he bent down and took off his cast with shaky hands. “Good, now I want you to walk,” the doctor demanded. Kaito just stared at his foot and took one step at a time. His feet moved at a slow pace and his foot did not hurt. He then started to move faster. “I can finally walk without those stupid crutches!” Kaito squealed to himself. His mouth moved into a great big smile because he was filled with joy. The man gave a cocky smile and then turned to clean up.

“ No way, ha I'm healed.” Kaito was still surprised.

“ What did I tell you.”

“ I can't believe this. Teach me your ways.” Kaito was grinning like an idiot.

“ Ah, I don't know.” The doctor was unsure.

“ Oh! come on, I'll be your apprentice.” Kaito’s tone sounded desperate. The cloaked man stood there figuring out he should let Kaito be his apprentice. At first, he decided no because he didn’t want someone to question him for everything he does. Another reason was that if he wanted anyone to be near him, it would be a good looking legal woman. His type of woman is a busty brunette who has rage issues. He liked women who can speak their minds out and can handle a fight. He also liked a woman that wore the color red that represented strength. The doctor would have preferred that, but he changed his mind and decided to let Kaito join him since he was very lonely.

“ Oh alright.”

***

Kaito spent the next three hours observing the doctor do his work. During that time, Kaito changed into an outfit that reminded him of a vampire. He also wore knee-high boots with laces, To top it all off, Kaito drew a line on his face to look like a crack. Kaito also found out the doctor’s name which was Dr. Nicholas Redlet. Dr. Redlet had surprisingly several patients Kaito noted. Throughout the sessions, Dr. Redlet taught Kaito the techniques and the history behind it. Kaito took lots of notes and was so fascinated about everything the doctor did. He was so into it that Kaito didn’t even look at the time and forgot about the idea of heading back home.

***

Meanwhile back at the house, the gang was so worried about Kaito not having come back yet. Rin and Len had already gone around and searched for the blue-haired boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

“ Ugh, where the HELL can he be?" Meiko was frustrated. She was going to yell at him when he came back.

“ I don't know, to be honest, he wasn't at any of the ice cream shops.” Miku was beyond worried.

“ He better not be doing something stupid. I swear.” Meiko stated angrily.

“ What possibly could he be doing that isn't right,” Miku questioned. Meiko sighed and started pacing back and forth. Where is he, what if he got beat up by a gang this time. What if he got kidnapped and then got hurt. Meiko's motherly instincts kicked in. She was thinking of all the bad outcomes that could happen." Miku, let's go, we're going to find that ice cream lover freak."

It was already getting dark and chilly. Kaito had left during brunch time and has been gone since. Meiko and Miku had reached the park and split to hopefully find Kaito. Meiko was searching near the water fountain of a couple dancing and the water gave off the effect that they were dancing in the rain. Miku was searching near the bench Kaito was sitting on earlier. She was so focused that she didn't hear a girl call her name. The girl had low pigtails and a scarf (similar to Kaito's) around her neck. She went back to the park because she had left her book there. While looking for her book, she noticed a chick with two high tortoise pigtails. The fangirl was curious and wandered over and stopped in shock when she realized who the girl was. "Miku!" She yelled. On the other hand, Miku finally heard the voice, but she did not recognize it at all. Her head turned at an angle and saw the girl running towards her. "You're the Hatsune Miku!" The girl was excited. Miku finally noted that she was a fan, she then started to blush at her shirt. "Yup it's me." Miku finally spoke. "This is so crazy! First Kaito then you! OH MY GOSH!" The girl said. Miku stood there in surprise when she mentioned Kaito. "Wait, you saw Kaito?" She said in concern. The fangirl nodded with excitement. At that time Meiko was coming back from where she was and was planning to tell Miku that they should leave. She stopped in confusion when she saw some strange girl engaging with Miku. " Hey, Miku who are you-" Meiko was cut off when she heard the fangirl speak. "Eww, it's that bitch Meiko." The girl said with a disgusted face. Of course, at that time Meiko's face turned red and made her hands into fists. " Look whoever you are, I'm not the chick you should mess with. If I am a bitch then I'm a boss bitch!" The girl completely ignored Meiko.

" Please, let's be nice, tell us about where Kaito is." Miku tried to keep things calm. " Fine." The girl nodded and opened her mouth to say something else. " Oh hey, Meiko. I happened to know a guy who would like you. He likes bitches like you. He's my uncle who happens to be a witch doctor and that's where sweet Kaito is." Miku’s eyes opened wide.

“ A witch doctor!? Kaito is with a witch doctor?” Miku was in shock. While Meiko looked at the fangirl in disbelief. “ How do we know that this brat is telling the truth.” Meiko was still furious. The girl turned to face Meiko and flipped her a bird while having her tongue out. “ You and Miku have no idea where Kaito is and I’m telling you that I know his location. I guess you have to believe me since you don’t have that many options.” The girl tried to sound menacing.

“ Look dear, you-” Meiko was then cut off by Miku. “ Okay let’s stop this and show us where Kaito is. If you are lying then I’ll let Meiko have her way with you. Okay, okay.” Miku cleared. The girl finally accepted to not insult Meiko and took them to Dr. Redlet's headquarters.

***

The girls had finally reached the bookstore which was not that far from the park. The girl was about to open the door until they heard Kaito’s voice from the back of the store. The three of them ran to the back. Kaito was chanting and dancing around a lady who was standing with her eyes closed. The lady had long loose blonde hair and wore a long flowy white dress. She looked like she was in her early thirties.

“ Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
walla walla, bing bang, depression be gone! “ Kaito announced.

" What in the fuck is he doing," Meiko muttered.

" Okay, miss I have cured you." Kaito bowed after he performed.

" Oh thank you so much, here's my money. Thank you, Doctor Funk Beat." She said happily.

"I'm glad that I was able to help you. Here's my card." Kaito handed her his card that was a dark blue and in white letters it said Doctor Funk Beat. Then on the back, it had his phone number and it also said: "May you find happiness".The lady smiled then turned and left. Suddenly Kaito heard a voice that sounded like Miku.

"Kaito?" Miku called out.

" Miku?" Kaito glanced up to see Miku, Meiko, and the girl who he saw earlier.

" KAITO!" Meiko ran towards him."What the hell have you been doing this entire time!?" Meiko was going to teach Kaito a lesson later.

" Um well, to sum it up. I met this cool doctor that said that he'll fix my foot, then he did some weird tricks that healed me. I thought it was so cool that I became his apprentice." Kaito said calmly.

" YOU DID WHAT!" At that moment Meiko walked away from Kaito. She then gently grabbed Miku and pulled her aside. Where the fangirl followed.

" Question. Do you think Kaito is aware that his master is a witch doctor?" Meiko told Miku. The fangirl looked at both of them and shook her head.

" Should we tell him?" Miku asked.

" Yeah, we should," Meiko replied. After they talked, they went back to see Kaito. Just when they were about to speak with him, they saw Dr. Redlet was there. " Woah who's that next Kaito? He is fine. Mm," Meiko's tone sounded flirty. The girl made a disgusted face and told them that the guy was her uncle. She also told them that she saw Kaito with him and was going with them, but her mother called her to do chores. So she didn’t get the chance. The three of them walked towards Kaito and Redlet.

" Um, Kaito we need to tell you something so you are aware," Miku said nervously.

" Tell me what?" He was confused.

"Kaito dear, we think that you should stop your apprenticeship," Meiko said sweetly.

" Why?" Kaito stood there looking at the two with a dumbfounded expression. The doctor next to Kaito who was smirking while checking out Meiko.

" Kaito, Who's this lovely lady?" He was pointing at Meiko. Which caused Meiko's face to turn red.

" Oh, this is Meiko. The one I told you about when you wanted to know who I lived with." Kaito replied. Redlet then started to walk around blushed Meiko.

" Meiko, mmm that's such a beautiful name." He winked at her. Which caused Meiko's face to turn into a deeper shade of red.

" Why ...thank you, we're just here to take Kaito back." Meiko's voice was soft. As for everyone else, they stared at them in silence and started to feel uncomfortable. Dr. Redlet and Meiko were talking to each other and spaced out everything else.

" Here, how about we go inside and talk about letting Kaito leave." Redlet grasped her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

" Mmm yeah, let's go," Meiko replied.

So the two of them were holding hands and headed inside the building. The girl shook her head while Miku and Kaito were confused about what had just happened.

" So Kaito, your master is a witch doctor." Miku broke the silence. It took Kaito a couple of seconds to realize what she had said.

" What! A...A..A. witch doctor. He's a witch doctor!" Kaito then placed his hands on his face. He was in shock that he messed up his hair.

" Oh my god!" How could I've been so clueless? Everything he did was a red flag and I didn't comprehend that!" Miku was rubbing Kaito's shoulders to show that she was comforting him. " Okay, now what? " Kaito finally calmed down.

" We just have to wait for Meiko," Miku answered his question.

***

An hour has passed and Meiko still hadn't come back yet.

" What is she doing that she isn't back yet?" Miku was growing impatient. The fangirl was still with them and had an idea of why Meiko wasn't back. " Um I think I know why, but let me go check to see if I'm sure." Miku then nodded and the girl ran off.

" You know Kaito, this girl has been with us this long and I don't even know her name."

Kaito sighed and tried to remember her name since Dr. Redlet did talk about her. "Let’s see I think it was Mary Titty, wait. No May Willy, No-no-no. Oh, I got it! It's May Tillie." Kaito finally remembered.

A couple of minutes passed and it was getting chiller and wind was getting strong. The girl finally came back with an unpleasant look on her face.

" So why isn't she back yet?" Kaito asked.

" Well, I can say that I was right. Yeah, I don't know if you want to know." The girl said quietly.

" Why, what happened when you went?" Miku was starting to worry.

" Well, I went to check and his door was locked… so I placed my ear right on the door and…. Well ( she started to giggle shyly) I heard moaning." She started to play with her scarf. Miku and Kaito stood there speechless and then blushed awkwardly.

A few minutes more passed and Meiko finally came back. Her face was still red, her hair was a bit messy and she was twisting it with her finger, and her outfit looked crooked. Behind her was the witch doctor who was smirking had his hair all over the place.

" Okay, Miku...Kaito let's go!" Meiko motioned them to leave. Redlet placed his hand on her shoulder which made Meiko turn. He then reached in his pocket to grab his card and gave it to Meiko. " Here, call me." He grinned. She then accepted his card and smiled. " Oh, of course, I will."

" Eww! Stop this." May yelled.

Just then Kaito cleared his throat to get Dr. Redlet's attention. " Doctor, Sir, I'm afraid that I can't be your apprentice anymore." His voice was shaky.

" Why is that?" Redlet asked but he knew the answer.

"Well, I just found out that you're a witch doctor, and it's just a no for me."

"Oh I see, but I'm afraid you can't do that." The doctor's tone changed.

" I'm glad you under-Wait What!?" Kaito started panicking.

The Witchdoctor moved towards Kaito. "I'm afraid that you know too much." He then reached towards his pocket and grabbed a knife. Miku and Kaito started panicking while Meiko and May didn't look surprised. Nicholas then moved the knife towards Kaito's neck.

" Please! Please! Don't kill me. I haven't done so many things. I wanted to be the next Elvis Presley, I wanted to own an ice cream shop and call it Kaito's Icy Wonderland. I even wanted to have kids and start a family. Then people be like, 'Oh hey Kaito's your dad right.' Then my kid would be like 'Yes he's my dad, he's so cool that I want to be just like him." Kaito was tearing up and was about to cry. Nicholas then removed his knife and started to giggle. Which that giggle turned into a full laugh. Kaito and Miku just looked at him in confusion. Redlet was still laughing and faced Meiko who had a satisfied expression. " There Meiko hun, are you happy? " He chuckled.

" What. What is happening!" Kaito yelled out trying to suck in his tears.

" Well, Kaito. I hope you learned your lesson. About making us all worry about you!" Meiko yelled back. Miku then moved her eyes to the witch doctor and then at Meiko.

" So this was your idea?" Miku asked Meiko.

" Yes, I told the doctor to scare Kaito as a punishment. For making us worry sick, so he wouldn't THINK about doing it again." Some of her rages were coming back. " Thanks again, Doctor." Meiko grinned.

" Anytime, but you can call me Nicholas." He smirked. " Well, you can go Kaito. Sorry about all that, it was just a prank." He patted Kaito's shoulder. Kaito laughed nervously and started to leave.

" Alright, Kids Let's go!" Meiko yelled as she was following Kaito. Miku turned and waved goodbye to May and Nicholas. They waved back. As soon as the three of them left, May turned to her uncle and stuck her tongue out.

" I can't believe you did that. You know very well that I don't like that bitch!" May yelled angrily.

" Now May, you don't call people bitches. Man, your bitch of a mother did a terrible job of raising you. Plus Meiko is exactly my type so I couldn't resist." He scolded her.

***

"I'm sorry for what happened." Kaito was laying on his bed facing the ceiling.

" It's fine, just be careful next time okay. Unless you want Meiko to teach you a lesson again.” Miku gave a small smile.

“Okay, I'll be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Nyanyannya ft. Kaito


	3. Just Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has an admirer

It was a nice fresh sunny Thursday afternoon. The wind wasn’t that strong, but it was just right. Luka was sitting on a sturdy white bench at the park. She was sitting near the water fountain. Luka enjoyed nature and being outside. She might consider herself an extrovert. Today had been a rough day at practice. This morning wasn’t her greatest. First, she woke up late due to handling Meiko’s argument with Crypton. Meiko only fights with Crypton when she gets drunk and then starts complaining that she gets zero screen time. Luka always has to tame Meiko before she becomes hostile. Second, she woke up with a sore throat and had trouble clearing her throat. Third, Crypton got mad at her for being late and she had to explain herself. Then finally, practice went terrible. She was off the pitch and out of tune. Man, I can’t sing today, Luka thought. Luka finally decided that she should relax in the park.

“ What a beautiful day it is,” Luka happily sighed. She took in a hand full of air while looking at the birds flying around. Everything was fine until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It startled her that she felt chills going down her spine. Her head tilted slowly to see who it might have been. Once her head was fully turned, she saw nothing but a bush. Her heart started beating rapidly and she noticed that there was a folded piece of paper next to her. Luka stared at the paper for a long time before she grabbed it." You're the one who looks beautiful today." Luka read to herself. Her body moved up and stood in front of the bench. Her nice light blue eyes scanned the pretty empty park.

" Gakupo?" Luka continued to walk until she realized that there was no sign of him.

" Oh, he left." She thought out loud. Luka started to head out of the park. She still wanted to enjoy the nice fresh air before she became sick of it. Her feet were skipping to the beat of the song that she was supposed to sing next week. To make Vocaloid more familiar to the public, Crypton had decided to make Luka sing at their local park. When she heard the news, she felt like she was going to burst out of excitement. She was surprised that she got chosen to sing instead of Miku, but she wasn’t going to question it. If it was Meiko on the other hand, she would be happy and then get mad seconds later. She’ll be like “ Oh my god! Finally, I get to shine!” Then she’ll squeal for a few minutes until something triggers her. Then she’ll be like “ Wait… hold the phone. Why didn’t you pick your all-time superstar Hatsune Miku? Is she not good enough to perform at the park? That’s why you picked me, your lesser, popular Vocaloid. Huh, you finally want to redeem yourselves for treating like shit these last couple of years. Well, it’s your guys’ fault that I'm not successful and the reason that I drink." Meiko would probably go on and on about how she should be as popular as Miku because she was their first Vocaloid and the first Japanese one.

Luka stopped at Wall-cart because she remembered that she had to get groceries. The store was almost always crowded on the weekends. Especially in the afternoons. That's the time and date where the gang refused to go because they knew that the checkouts and the self-checkouts were full. Since the majority of the gang were impatient, it wouldn't be a good idea to go. Today she had to go unfortunately due to the lack of items they have in their refrigerator. While gathering all of the food items, Luka was thinking about the note she got. She had a pretty good idea that it was indeed Gakupo who had given it to her. Luka and Gakupo were really good friends outside of the Crypton Vocaloids. She did like being around him and he was always made her laugh when he was being dumb. The one thing she didn’t know was that if she was ready for a romantic relationship. That’s something she needs to think about. The checkout lines were longer than usual. The majority of the people had packages of water and disinfectant items. “Great the stupid virus made the store busier than ever,” she gave a big sigh. “ I’m going to be here a while."

***

One hour later, Luka finally made it home and the house was empty except for Len and Meiko. Meiko was in the dining room drinking while Len was in the living room. Luka made it to the kitchen that was connected to the dining room and it had no borders to separate them. She placed the heavy grocery bags on the counter and started to put the groceries away. While doing so Luka was questioning why everybody was gone except for two. She was thinking for a few seconds before she remembered that they were supposed to go to a company event. Well, it wasn’t mandatory, but it was suggested that they should go. Meiko didn’t go because she was drunk and Len probably didn’t go because somehow he convinced the others that he should watch Meiko in case she does something. Of course, the real reason he didn’t go was that he always thought that those events were tedious and had no point. So the only ones who went were Miku, Kaito, and Rin. Luka could still go, but she didn’t want to. Once she finished putting away the food, she left the plastic bags on the counter, and she had left her note in one of the bags. Her feet moved at a slow pace on the tile floor making her way towards Meiko. Luka decided to sit right next to drunk Meiko. There were two unopened cans of beer and a bottle of sake in front of Meiko. Luka moved her hand to grab the sake that Meiko was currently drinking.

“ How long have you been drinking?” She said in a stern voice. Meiko’s face was red when she looked at Luka. “ Wut, I ....just...started, like two minutes ( she made a peace sign) ago”. Her voice was different than when she’s sober. 

“ Now Meiko, We both know that’s a lie,” Luka said while taking away her beers. “ Okay finish your drink because you won’t be drinking the rest of the day.” She got up and headed towards the refrigerator with the alcohol in her hands. She then placed it in the freezer because she knows that Meiko hates it. After all, it means that she’ll have to wait for it to unfreeze. At that moment she heard a loud thump. Her head tilted and saw Meiko now on the floor. Luka quickly made her way to help Meiko get up. Just then, Len entered the dining room and saw the two of them on the floor. Len just shook his head in disappointment and headed towards the kitchen passing Luka and Meiko. He saw that Luka hadn’t thrown away the bags and made his way to do so. Len was scanning the bags and saw a piece of paper. His hand reached towards it and flipped over the note.  
“ Ooo Luka, who’s your secret admirer?” Len teased. Luka had already helped Meiko get up and made her way to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the note out of his hand. 

“ Aww! Someone likes my Luka,” Meiko’s voice was still drunk as she struggled to get to the kitchen. 

“ Come on guys, it's just Gakupo,” Luka said while folding the note and trying to hide it in her skirt. 

“How do you know it’s him?” Len questioned as he was throwing away the plastic bags.

“ Well, he’s the only guy that’s nearby that likes me in that way,” Luka said shyly. Meiko didn’t look convinced even with her drunk face on. 

“You sure about that sweetie.” Doubt was in her tone. 

“ I’m sure, he always makes small gestures.”

“ Like when?” Len said after he finished his task.

“ Well.”

***

Gakupo had bought Luka flowers on several occasions, but she had never shown it to the rest of the gang. Mainly because they would tease her if she showed them anything like that. Especially Rin and Len since they are one of the biggest teasers in the group. Whenever Gakupo would give her something like that, she always tried to be sneaky like a ninja to avoid being teased. There had been other times where Luka would receive cards with flowers on them by Gakupo. They would say stuff like ” You are beautiful” or “ Anyone would be lucky to be with you.” Anytime they were about to enter a building, he would open the door for her and say “ Oh here you go Luka-san.” There were even times where Luka was walking peacefully and Gakupo would sneak up on her and say “ Luka-san here you dropped this” even though she didn’t drop anything. He would always find something that looked like an item she would have and give it to her as an excuse to talk.

***

“Yeah, I can see now that it might be him,” Meiko said while digging through her pocket on her red skirt and grabbed a shot of tequila. Luka glared at the drunk brunette. Man how could have I missed that, she thought to herself. Silence then filled the room until Len broke it.

“But do you think he likes you? Are you sure he doesn’t just want to make his eggplant to good use?” 

“LEN!” Meiko moved towards Len and smacked him on the shoulder.” Don’t listen to him sweetie he’s young and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” She then made a face at Len who had his hand on his shoulder due to the pain.

Luka sighed “ Well I do like him, but I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship.”

“ Are you sure?” Meiko asked caringly. Luka nodded her head and then left the kitchen.

***

In the next couple of days, she continued to receive more notes from Gakupo. Which made Luka even more confused about her feelings. She didn’t know how to feel towards any of it. Luka did in fact like him, but she honestly felt like she wasn’t ready. Maybe they should spend more time with each other to make her decision. Since Luka hadn’t ever experienced love before. Well, she loves her Crypton friends but that’s different. She has experienced family loves, but not romantic love. 

***

Back at the Internet Co. household, Gakupo was in his room facing the window. The purple samurai was watching the trees sway by the gentle wind. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the pink-haired idol that had stolen his heart. There was just something about her that made him crazy. Maybe it was her long pink flowy hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Or maybe it was her perfect blue eyes that he could just get lost in. Everything about her was pure beauty. Gakupo was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Gumi walk in. Gumi had walked in to ask him a question, but she had noticed that he had a piece of paper in his hand. She had known about his crush on Luka for a while now and she just wanted to see him happy.

“ Gakupo why don’t you just ask her out, aren’t you tired of sending her notes? Like she never replies.” Gumi was willing to help. Gakupo jumped and turned to see Gumi standing in the center of the room. “Yeah, but I’m too nervous, what if she says no.” there was worry in his tone. Gumi got a little closer and said: “ Well just ask her out until she says yes.”

“ Mmm ok, but how?” The samurai questioned.

Gumi closed her eyes and smiled.” Oh, I know exactly how.”

***

One week had passed and Luka hadn’t heard anything from Gakupo. Which she thought was strange. She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees. She had on black boots and she had her hair down with a flower crown on top. Today was her performance at the park and she was just getting ready. Luka still had a couple of hours to kill before she had to sing. While she was in her room, a car door slammed. Then it sounded like something hit the side of the house. Minutes later she heard someone speak from the outside.

“ Luka, Luka,” she then moved towards the window and opened it. Her head moved down to see Gakupo standing on a ladder( from who knows where he got it from) 

“ Gakupo what are you doing here?” Gakupo had his hair down also and wore a white dress shirt with a black suit. He was dressed up compared to his other outfit. Well, Gakupo looked good in anything. 

“My fair lady are you ready for your performance?” He asked in a sweet voice while stretching his hand out. Luka gave a big soft smile. “Are you taking me to the park?” She then gave a lovely giggle.

“ Eventually, but for now let’s hang out.” Luka nods and gives him her hand. Gakupo then carefully steps down and drags her out of the window.

***

First, they just walked around the town while talking and laughing. Gakupo then decided to take her out for ice cream since they were near an ice cream parlor. Right after he got them ice cream, he slipped on the wet floor and dropped the ice cream. Gakupo started blushing to hope that no one saw him while Luka was laughing. Once they got done, they continued to walk and talk. The park was filled with a few people there since it was still early. He had led her to the entrance before he stopped. Luka stared at him in confusion. 

Gakupo then turned to face her and gave a small sigh. “Luka-san there is something I have to tell you and you might already know this, but, umm. Luka, I enjoy hearing your sweet voice, my heart pounds more than usual whenever I see you smile, seeing you makes my day. You always make me feel better when I am down. It’s just like you make me feel alive, you’re like a drug that I constantly need in my life. I need you, Luka because I like you. I love how you make me feel.”

Luka just stood here being speechless. She had no idea what to say. Gakupo just looked back at her and was starting to feel nervous. It took Luka quite a while to reply. “ Oh, Gakupo. I don’t know how to say this, but I like you too. But I don’t think I’m ready for any romantic relationship. I’m sorry.” She said sadly. Luka did not like to make people sad or to give sad news. Then this time Gakupo was the one who gave awkward silence until he finally spoke. 

“ Oh… alright.” He said quietly. Luka could sense that he was disappointed by the response she had received.

“ But I’ll tell you when I’m ready, but for now, let’s-”

“Just be Friends.” Gakupo finished her sentence. Both of them stood in silence again while looking at each other’s glaze. Moments later they got closer and gave each others’ hands. They held hands for a few seconds and then started to embrace each other. The hug lasted for several minutes until he finally broke away and he had a soft smile on his face.

“ Well good luck on your performance.”

“Thank you.” Luka smiled back. They said their goodbyes and Luka entered the park and Gakupo stayed at the entrance. He just wanted to see her sing one song before he left. Once the park was crowded, the concert began. The song started to play and Luka noticed that he was still at the entrance. Their eyes came to contact and Luka gave him another smile. Where Gakupo smiled right back at her.

***

Sometime later, Luka was sitting on her bed and had changed into her normal clothes. Miku was sitting on the floor facing her.

“ So I heard what happened and I’ll probably do the same....maybe,” Miku said, trying to support her friend.

“ Well, I’m glad you understand. But yeah if Kaito asked you to be his girlfriend you'll say yes in a heartbeat.” Luka teased.

“ What! Why you pick Kaito? me don’t like him.” Miku replied.

“ Yeah keep telling yourself that.” Luka smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is super short. I had trouble coming up what to write and as always I tried.
> 
> Song by Dixie Flatline ft Luka Megurine


	4. Tokyo Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds an old teddy bear that was once hers.

It was a bright early Saturday morning. Which meant that it was cleaning day. Meiko demands everyone in the house to clean until everything is completely spotless. No one actually enjoys Saturdays since none of them liked cleaning. They all suck it up to not deal with the wrath of Meiko.

Rin and Len were in the attic while Kaito was on the step ladder. “ Why do we have to clean the attic again?” Len was annoyed. Kaito’s dark blue eyes looked up to see the blonde irritated teenager. “Because you lost at rock paper scissors. The deal was that if I lost, I would clean it, and if you lost, you and Rin would clean it.” 

Rin was right next to Len holding a broom. " I still don’t get why I was dragged into this." Len started to cross his arms and shifted his head to face his twin sister." Because I’m not doing this alone. You should know this by now, that if I get stuck with some stupid shit, you also get it." Rin's expression showed that she was hopeless. Seconds later, she turned around and walked towards the center of the attic. " Fine let’s hurry up." She sighed. Rin then started to move the broom back and forth. While she was sweeping, Kaito was relieved that he wasn't stuck cleaning the attic. God, it's been years since the attic was thoroughly clean. The whole area was filled with all sorts of dust bunnies and spiderwebs. There were all types of boxes all over the place which were filled with memories. Kaito gave a small teasing smile at Len and then glanced at Rin. "Well have fun you two!" Kaito teased while going down the step ladder.  
Len was still not having it."Why the hell do I have to clean? Aren't we famous? Hell, why don't we have servants to do all of this shit?" Len muttered somewhat loudly to himself. Kaito had finally reached the floor and started to leave. While Len tightened his fists and started to complain some more.

"This is child labor you know! Huh, are you happy that you’re making children work? That-"

"Len Shut up and start cleaning!" Rin suddenly cut off Len. The one thing that Rin didn't like about Len was that he was such a complainer. If Rin had to choose a word to describe him, it would definitely be a whine-ass. Of course, she would never say that to his face. Since Len would get offended and started cussing more and it would cause a whole lot of stupid drama.

It had been an hour since Rin and Len started to clean the attic. Even though it was Rin who did most of the cleaning than Len. Len was currently sitting on the floor while he was playing Fortnite. Rin was searching through the boxes because she likes nostalgia and made a bigger mess than there was before. 

“Ugh, how much is left?” Len asked without looking up from his phone. Rin was looking at an old and torn photo album when she answered.” Not that much, there are just a few boxes that we still need to check. Oh and by “we” I PROBABLY meant to say “ I.” She said in annoyance, but she’s used to it since it’s always like this. Whenever Rin and Len are put to do something, Rin is always the one who puts more work and effort into it than her brother. 

“ Yeah, whatever,” Len said (still not looking at her). She then continued to look through the boxes. The items were mainly owned by the others in the household. Minutes passed by and more boxes were unpacked. Rin finally opened the 13th box and her big wide blue eyes lit up with joy when she saw an old stitched up teddy bear.

“ Oh my goodness, it’s Mr. Tokie! I totally forgot about him.” She lifted the teddy bear up to the ceiling and then hugged him. “I’m so sorry for forgetting about you.” she squeezed him. "Ohh it’s okay Rin".( She talked in a different voice) She giggled. “Oh, I’m glad you understand Mr. Tokie.” The blonde teenager gave out a happy sigh. Len was so focused on his game that he looked up when he heard Rin’s change in voice. Len gave a quizzical expression at Rin. “ Uhhh...okay, weirdo.”

***

A couple of hours went by, and the twins still weren’t done with the attic. Both of them decided that they were tired and to finish cleaning next Saturday. Rin had decided to keep the bear and headed towards the hallway. They had just exited the attic when they heard someone yell.

“ Rin! Len! Time for dinner!” Luka yelled from the stairway in the living room. Both of their bellies growled at the same time. They realized that they haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

Everyone was at the table waiting for Meiko to serve them. Luka and Miku were sitting next to each other on one side while across from Miku sat Len. Kaito sat next to Len across from Luka. Then Rin (who had her teddy bear) sat between Miku and Len. Moments later, Meiko came from the kitchen wearing a black apron that read “ 2 shots of liquor makes the stress level go down” with two plates in her hands.” Alright, everyone’s dinner is ready!” Meiko tried to sound enthusiastic. Once she was done serving including herself, she sat down between Luka and Kaito and across from Rin. Luka smiled and then made a praying pose.

“ Okay at this time, I think we should all say what we are thankful for.” She closed her eyes and smiled. 

“ Alright, I am thankful for being neglected and not appreciated for all of my career. They said that they would make me famous and everyone will know the name Meiko.” Meiko started to rant which was a daily thing. 

“ Okay, thank you, Meiko for sharing.” Luka’s sweet voice sounded annoyed. “ Who’s next?” She asked to prevent her from continuing. 

“How come we’re sharing what we are thankful for? We like never do that, It’s not even Thanksgiving. Though we don’t celebrate it.” Miku was confused just like the others. “ Well, I was online yesterday, and I found this blog about this one mother who likes to brag about how wonderful her family is. So she said that by giving thanks before every dinner, they became better people like that. I don’t know how but I thought why not.” Luka gave a simple reply.

“ So I’m thankful for my foot being finally fixed.” Kaito gave a big beautiful smile. At that same moment, Len chuckled. " Yeah, for being a dumbass hehe." he teased. The blue-haired boy's smile quickly turned into a big frown. "Haha, if we're still continuing this bullshit, I'm thankful for the dumb people in this world who make me laugh." Len then started laughing hysterically. 

"THANK YOU KAITO, for sharing I highly appreciate it." Luka then placed her left hand on her forehead and then sighed.

" Oh, by the way, Meiko the food is cold," Len stated while moving his chicken around with the white rice. Meiko suddenly made her hands into fists. Her rage was coming back again. That even Luka could sense it. 

" Really, okay then. Now for your punishment of insulting me, you can shut your mouth banana boy and just eat it. If you don't want to eat, you can just go and eat shit then." Frustration was in her voice.

" Umm…. also didn't you make rice and chicken just a day ago?" Kaito added. Meiko gave Kaito a cold stare that meant that her patience was wearing thin.

" Okay, You people just like to make me mad don't you? Here I'll tell you guys one thing. If you guys don't like my cooking, you can just go and fuck yourselves. The stove is right there in the kitchen( she pointed towards the stove behind her) so someone else can cook."

" Meiko, the food is fine. So let's just eat without any fighting." Luka tried to calm her down while giving both Kaito and Len a look that said: "look at what you did."

" But seriously, I'm the only one who cooks here. And I-"

" Meiko!" Luka cut her off and proceeded to eat a piece of chicken. Everyone sat there in pure silence and the only noise that filled the room was the sound of silverware hitting the plates. Rin then glanced at her beloved old teddy bear. She made it sit on the table and started to pretend if it was a small delicate child.  
" Well, Mr. Tokie are you hungry? I bet you are. I bet you haven't eaten in ages." She moved her right hand towards the small silver spoon and grabbed a mouthful of rice. The blonde teenager moved the spoonful of rice towards the bear's mouth. "Well, open up because here comes the airplane (airplane noises)." Everyone stopped eating their cold chicken and rice to watch Rin. The gang exchanged several puzzled facial expressions at each other. Saying to each other what the hell with their looks. The clock ticking was the only noise that filled the room now. It was like that for a while until Miku broke the silence.

" Rin?"

"Yes." She replied without looking at her.

" What are you doing?" Miku questioned. 

" I'm just playing with Mr. Tokie," Rin answered like it wasn't obvious of what she was doing.

" Why?" Len gave his sister a "you're crazy" look. Rin answered Len with an annoyed face. "Well, I haven't seen him in years duh."

" Well stop being cringey." He replied.

" Len, be nice," Miku commanded because if she didn't then there would be a sibling fight.

" Ugh, how rude." Rin gave a frustrated look and quickly got up from her sit to head towards her room with Mr. Tokie in her hands.

" Aw, she didn't finish her food," Meiko observed.

" Well yeah, it's not good. Why do you think she was giving it to the bear." Len commented while spitting out a piece of chicken and placing it on a napkin.

" LEN, I SWEAR TO GOD! ONE MORE BURST LIKE THAT AND YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Meiko was fed up with Len that she was about to throw her cup at him and hoped it shattered into pieces on top of his head. Len, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in exaggeration and gave a loud sigh. Of course, that triggered Meiko even more.

" That's it! You can't play video games, watch tv, or go outside and look at some bitch's ass. You hear me!" She was full of rage that she hit the table harshly. There even was a plate in her hand ready to throw it at Len. 

" Fine." Len sighed.

***

Several days had past and Rin had gotten more and more attached to the stitched up teddy bear. Every night, she dresses into a Pikachu onesie and also gives Mr. Tokie a similar one that looks like a six-year-old made it. Mr. Tokie is all cuddled up with Rin when they sleep together. The teddy bear is with Rin 24/7. No one really thinks much of it. Well except Len. As time passed on, Len had started thinking that Rin had gotten crazier each day. At first, he thought that she was going to play with the bear maybe the first couple of days, and then move on like another phase. But this time is different. Rin had been playing with the bear way too long, Len thought. He felt like he should do something, but doesn't know what.

***

Len was in his room dancing to the Precure song. His arms were going all over the place and his hips were wiggling to the beat of the song. This was considered one of Len's guilty pleasures. He always dances to the song when it comes on and he always locks the door. He started locking the door because he was caught by Rin that one time. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't imagine what the others would do. The banana boy was dancing until he stopped because he heard a voice from the other room that sounded almost demonic. Every part of his body was frozen, stiff, unmoving. Several seconds later Len heard the same voice again, so he decided to check to see what it was. He slowly walked outside his room and headed towards where Rin was. Once he got there, Len slowly cocked his head in and caught a glimpse of Rin. She was dressed in a hoodie that reached to her knees. It was black with red stitched patches. She also had a long striped sock and had one long black boot with a smaller boot. Rin was sitting on the floor and had a small little table on the floor. Her teddy bear was sitting across from her and had a tiny plastic teacup right in front of it. 

“ Okay, Mr. Tokie you want some more tea?” Rin asked while she had a toy tea kettle and then poured the imaginary tea into the teacup.

“ What's that? Can you tell me again.” She tilted her head and moved her hand to her ear waiting for Mr. Tokie to reply. Len was just right outside the door watching her with fear. 

“ Rin who are you talking to?” He finally spoke.

“ What Mr. Tokie? Oh hahaha, that's so true!” She ignored him at that moment.

“ Rin? The hell is wrong with you?” There was slight fear in his voice. Rin finally turned to face him and smiled. Her smile was a little off. It wasn’t a friendly smile, but more somewhat sinister. 

“ Nothing is wrong, I'm just simply talking to Mr. Tokie. Do you want to join us?” Rin’s voice didn’t sound normal. The way she talked was also slightly off. Rin wasn’t acting like herself. Her whole vibe just read disturbing. 

“ Uh... no.” He choked. Rin then went back to what she was doing and Len turned away. He started to walk carefully towards the stairs. Where he gradually moved quicker which later turned into a run.

The rest of the gang were hanging out in the living room discussing among themselves. Kaito and Miku were sitting together on the couch that was in front of the stairs. Meiko was on Miku’s left, sitting on the other couch. Luka was sitting across from Meiko and was on Kaito’s right.

“ That doesn't make any sense. How can a guy release that much? ” Miku remarked.

“ Well, when a guy sees a person he likes so much. He starts to feel an urge down there for them and- “ Kaito started to explain, but then was cut off by Meiko.

“Where exactly are you going with this?”

“ I was trying to explain how some guys sweat a lot when they like someone.” Kaito thought it was rude of Meiko for interrupting. He was going to continue until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone in unison turned to face out of breath Len. 

“ GUYS! I think Rin got insane!” Len finally caught his breath.

“ Don't you think you're exaggerating a little. Besides she'll get over it." Miku tried to make him less worried.

" That's what I thought, but right now I was in my room and I was ah….break dancing. Then out of nowhere, it sounded like the freaking devil or Satan was chanting an evil spell or some shit like that." Len was talking so fast that he went out of breath again. The rest of them all exchanged a look and thought Len was worrying too much about Rin. All of a sudden, they heard a loud harsh almost creepy laugh coming from upstairs. " HAHAHAHAHA!" It was quiet moments later, but then the laughter became louder and more sinister. Frightened, Meiko quickly grabbed her phone and started typing while she was slightly shaking. Luka glanced at her and saw her change in expression.

" Meiko, What are you doing?" Luka asked. 

" I'm just trying to look for a priest who can do an exorcism. You know." Meiko's tone sounded shaky. " That's it, I'm taking away Mr. Tokie from Rin. Before it gets more out of hand. Meiko got up quickly and headed towards Rin's room.

Rin was done playing tea party and was currently sitting on the carpeted floor with the teddy bear in her hands. The door was closed but there was still a gap so that someone could enter. Meiko basically sprinted up the stairs as if her life depended on it. She slammed open Rin's door so fast that it startled Rin.

" Rin can I talk to you?" Rin hugged the bear and turned to Meiko’s full attention.

“ Yeah sure.” The blonde teenager got up and took her beloved teddy bear with her.

“ So what's up? ” she gave Meiko an innocent smile.

“ Rin sweetheart, I need to have a conversation with you about your relationship with Mr. Tokie,” she said that while she pointed at the bear.

“ My relationship?!” Rin went still for a split second.

“ Yeah, we think that it was a mistake for you finding Mr. Tokie.” 

“ What are you trying to say?” The teen’s voice was starting to sound like she was going to cry. Rin tightened her grip on the bear. Meiko felt guilty for taking away the toy from her, but it was for the best. “I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to take away Mr. Tokie.” Rin’s blue eyes widen and tears streamed down her face. “What! How can you do this to me?!” The girl’s voice cracked and she felt pain in her chest when heard the devastating news.” Sweetheart, this is for your own good.” The brunette reached for the bear but Rin moved backward. “Nooo!” The 14-year-old’s yell sounded like if she was being attacked. Rin smacked Meiko’s hand so hard that it left a mark of Rin’s hand. Just before Meiko could react, Rin dropped the bear for a second and used all of her force to push Meiko against the wall. The wall made a big “thump” noise when Meiko hit it. The blondie quickly grabbed Mr. Tokie and ran inside her room.” If you dare come near me and Mr. Tokie. I swear that I will beat you with this bat Goddamn it!” Rin had a baseball bat in her room to look like she did sports. The bat was black with red diamonds on it. 

Everyone downstairs was curious about what would be Rin’s reaction. Len hoped that Meiko was able to take away the old bear and make an end to this. The gang jumped when they all heard Rin yell followed by a loud thump. All of them got up instantly and charged up the stairs. Luka was in front of the others and froze when she saw Meiko lying on the floor. No one did anything and Meiko frowned when she saw her friends standing right next to her and not doing anything.

“ Take a picture it’ll last longer. Don’t just stand there, come here and help me!” Meiko scolded.

“ Sorry, I’m just in pure shock. What happened?’” Luka asked while she went and helped Meiko get up. “Ah... Ow. That’s definitely gonna leave a mark. Well, I tried to take away the bear from her, but she pushed me and threatened me.” She answered in pure pain. Meiko’s pain felt like if she fell down the stairs and landed on a pile of sharp nails. She touched the side of her stomach when she was finally on her feet. Len couldn’t believe that Rin attacked Meiko. Rin had just crossed the line and she needed to be stopped once and for all. The blonde teenager pushed against the others that were in his way to enter his sister’s room.“ Rin! Stop this immediately! When Len saw his sister, she had a demented facial expression and was holding her bat ready to swing with the bear in her other hand. Rin looked like if she was ready to kill someone all for her teddy bear. Len did not see his sister. All he saw was a demon who had her appearance. 

“ I will if you don't take Mr. Tokie away from me!” Rin’s eyes grew bigger and raised the bat.

“ Rin quit it, I’m begging you!” Len decided to try and take the bear himself. Which was probably not the best decision. When Rin noticed that her brother was trying to take her bear, she dropped Mr. Tokie and rapidly grasped the baseball bat with both of her hands. Once Len was in reach, she swung her bat and hit him right in the groining with all the force she could. Len closed his eyes due to the pain he was having and fell on his back.” OW! MOTHER!! GWAH!!” The banana boy was squirming all over the floor. From all the racket inside the teddy bear obsessed teenager’s room, the remaining Cryptonloids scurried to the entrance and entered. One by one everyone’s mouth opened wide in complete shock and fear. Miku stepped out and gently crept to get to her friend. She paused and glanced at Len and then at Rin. 

“ Rin why did you do this? This isn’t like you. Realize what you have become. You just attacked two of your friends. ( She pointed at Len and Meiko) The first few days were fine until recently.” Rin dropped her baseball bat when she finally took in that she caused harm. Her eyes were releasing rivers of tears. “ Please Rin stop this. Your phase has turned into a hurtful obsession .” By the time Miku was done talking, Rin got down on her knees and covered her face. 

“ I'm so sorry guys, I don't know. What got into me.” Rin was hardcore sobbing. Everyone let Rin cry for a few minutes until Kaito stepped in. 

“ We should destroy it so this won't happen again,” Kaito suggested.

“ How?” Miku moved closer to him. Kaito grabbed the bear from the floor and found a black pair of scissors and exited the room. Everyone followed except for Rin and Len who stayed. Rin finished sobbing while Len was lying down. She stared at her brother for a solid minute. Rin couldn’t believe what she had done all because she got so attached to something made out of cotton. Rin finally broke the silence. “ Len, can you forgive me?” Rin pleaded. Len turned to face his sister. “ I’ll forgive you.” Rin’s sad frown turned upside down. “ I’ll forgive you when you pay my hospital bills.” Rin gave a small chuckle. “ I’m serious,” Len stated. Rin laughed even more. 

“ Yeah, too bad we’re ban from the closest hospital here.” Len giggled at Rin’s comment

***  
On his way out, Kaito grabbed a couple of matches while the others were confused about what he was going to do. Once they were all outside. The only light there was the moonlight. Kaito grabbed the scissors and tore apart Mr. Tokie. After he was done cutting the bear, he then grabbed the matches and lit the remaining pieces of the bear on fire. 

“There that should do it.” Kaito stepped backward and watched the flames. The three girls next to him thought that burning it was a little too much, but they kept their mouths shut.

“ I'm sorry guys,” Rin announced from the doorway with Len behind her. The girls and Kaito turned to see Rin.

“ Well, it's alright.” Luka grinned. Meiko made a face at Luka. “ It’s alright?! The brat fucking pushed me.” Luka punched her shoulder and Meiko winced. “ Fine. We forgive you. Just make sure you don’t do it again or else.” Rin smiled and accepted their forgiveness.

***

Later that night, everyone was in their bedrooms sleeping and were glad that everything was over. Rin had changed into her sleepwear and was lying down on her bed. She fully sat up when she heard no noise and everything was quiet. Rin got out of her bed and tiptoed to her dresser.

“ They are all fools.” Rin laughed while checking herself out in the mirror that was attached to the dresser. Rin then opened the third drawer. In the drawer was another beaten upbear that looked similar to the one Kaito destroyed. She then reached for it and hugged the teddy bear.

“ And to think they got rid of the real Mr. Tokie.” Rin simply laughed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not updating, I've been busy.
> 
> Song by Neru ft. Rin Kagamine


	5. Monochrome Dream-Eater Baku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len decides to audition for a play.

Epiphany was the city's main theater that was located right smack in the middle. Epiphany was best known for top-notch plays. People from different places would come to see shows that last about two or three hours. Madam Courtly was the writer and director for most of the plays in the theater. She was 5’11 or 180.3 centimeters of height. The lady had long wavy black hair. Madam Courtly had a beauty mark on her right cheek where she had it somewhat covered with a pale pink blush. Her lips were a deep red to match her smokey eyes. The 54-year-old lady always wore elegant dresses with a fur coat or scarf. She was holding auditions for her upcoming play. Which was about a supernatural boy who eats dreams for a living. Of course, there was more to it, but that was a summary. The Madam had finished casting her other roles, but the role of the charming dream eater boy was the one she was struggling with. The previous auditions weren’t quite right. The last day of auditions was Saturday. Hopefully, she will find the one. If not she would just have to give it to her neighbor who had been begging for the role.

***

Monday

“ Okay, **Laserknightwolf24** come and protect the hideout while I go and shoot the enemy," Len commanded. He was lying on his bed while he was playing a shooter type video game. Len had a headset, so he could talk to his video game pals from all over the world. It had been two weeks since he had bought the game Tell 4 duty, and Len had played it nonstop.

" Roger that," **Laserknightwolf24** replied from the headset. Shots were fired and several players were dead. Len’s team was in second place, but they were very close to first. His heart was racing, his fingers were getting sore and numb from all the button smashing. He was so close, but yet so far. Just then, there was a hard knock on the door. Len ignored it at first, but the knocking just kept on coming. “ I can’t quit now,” Len muttered to himself. The teenager was so into his video game that he didn’t hear the door open. Luka had entered his room to scold him about being lazy. She noticed that Len didn’t hear her enter. Luka tried to talk to grab his full attention. Which didn't work, so she thought about turning off the tv. The pink-haired chick crouched down and crawled to his television. Somehow Len still did not seem to notice Luka. He was so intrigued about the idea of winning. One more shot and he would win the game. Everything was going smoothly until the screen went black. Len laid there in confusion until he saw Luka on the floor.

“ Why did you do that? I was so close to winning!” Len took off his headset and threw it behind him.

“ Len, you haven’t done anything productive. You’re locked up in your room every day. You only come out when you’re hungry or when you need to go to the bathroom. You should go out and do something.” Len was annoyed and he barely even listened to Luka. After she was done talking, she observed that he wasn’t looking at her. His head was facing down. Luka stood up straight and crossed her arms to help project her voice.

“ LEN KAGAMINE!” That was when the boy jolted his head up to see Luka standing in front of his tv.

“ What?” He groaned as he slowly moved his body up.

“ Len get up and do something. Like, go walk with Rin, or go play basketball or something.” Luka unfolded her arms and moved them for emphasis. Len didn’t get why he should do things and questioned how playing video games wasn’t productive. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration when he found out that Luka wasn’t going to leave until he agreed to do something. “ Oh my god, I don’t want to.” he thought to himself.

“ Fine, I’ll go walk with Rin. Happy?” Len sighed and saw the pink hair’s dumb smile. Luka nodded and left his room. Five seconds later, she entered and took the game out of the dayzation. Luka once again left the room, but this time she took the game with her. The door slammed shut and Len groaned as he reached for his phone.

Len: Hey Rin? Five minutes went by until he got a reply.

Rin: What’s up?

Len: Do you want to go for a walk?

Rin: Sure, but can’t you just get up and tell me. I’m right next door.

Len jolted up and dashed out of his room. Rin was sitting on her bed when she saw Len enter angrily. She was about to ask him why he was moody, but Len interrupted her train of thought.

“ Rin, do you want to go out for a walk?!” Len asked while grinding his teeth together.

***

The wind gave a nice cool breeze. The noises of the cars and buses filled the city. Rin and Len were walking around without having a real destination. Rin was skipping and hopping to her little heart’s content. Len, on the other hand, was hating the walk because he was forced to do it. Throughout the walk, Len came up with strategies on how to win the game, but all of his hard work went to waste. The twins hadn’t had much of conservation throughout this time they were together. Mainly because Rin had sensed that Len wasn’t in the mood to do anything. They walked a few more miles until they made it to the theater Epiphany and decided to rest for a little bit. Len leaned against the wall of the theater while Rin looked at the newsletter that was posted in the window. Which was underneath the awning so the papers wouldn’t get wet. The female twin looked at all the colorful posters of future plays that were coming up. They were: Dogs the Musical, Junior High Musical, Vaseline, Pamilton, and Monochrome Dream Eater Baku. Right below the Monochrome Dream Eater poster said “ Auditions on Saturday at 11 am sharp for the role of the main character Dream Eater. Today Monday will be the last day to sign up. For more info, please visit our website at www.epiphanytheater.org.” Rin had always enjoyed the plays here even though she had only seen three. She likes plays because she thought that plays were like movies, but you’re watching it live. Rin glanced at the poster and then at her brother.

“ Hey, Len Look they’re having auditions. You should go and try out.” Rin was pointing at the poster while staring at Len.

“ Why should I audition, I’m not an actor.” Len gave a look that read, that’s not happening. He turned around and pretended to feed the birds. Rin went back at the window and noticed a sign-up sheet right next to it. There were only four names written and one of those names was Fukase. Rin grinned and made a face that meant she was planning something.

“ Well alright then, I guess they should just give the role to Fukase since we all know he’s going to get the part.” Len turned in an instant when Rin mentioned the red-haired meme lord’s name.

“ Did you just say Fukase?” Len said in an almost whisper.

Rin leaned forward with her arms behind her back and said “ F-U-K-A-S-E Fukase, Yup you heard me right.” She nodded and smiled.

“ Are you sure it’s him and not someone else?” Len walked closer to his sister. Rin nodded and pointed once again at the poster.

“ Yes, I’m sure because of two things.” She raised her right hand ( though it looked like it was her left from Len’s point of view) and raised two fingers. “ One because who else would be named Fukase. It’s not a common name and two it literary says Fukase the Vocaloid.” Len tsked and marched towards the sign-up sheet which it did say Fukase the Vocaloid. He stood there and stared at the piece of paper. It had been a while since Len hadn’t said a word. Just when Rin was about to ask, Len stuck his right arm out without taking his eyes off the paper.

“ Rin, pen please!” he had a small hunch that Rin brought some sort of writing utensil with her. Suddenly he felt a cold piece of metal on top of his palm.” Yes, I knew it!” Len pondered while he began to print his name on the sign-up sheet. The piece of paper now had a total of five names which were: Haru Sakamoto, Ren the Poetry of Flowers, Daisuke Tachibana, Fukase the Vocaloid, and finally The one and only Len Fucking Kagamine.

***

Tuesday

" Okay come on Len, let's fill out your form." Rin appeared at the door holding her laptop. Len laid on his bed while staring at the tv where the screen was black. The only thing he could see was his reflection.

" Form, What Form?"

“ Uh, the form that everyone has to fill out after they sign up.” Rin marched towards her brother and sat on the side of the bed. Len scooted a little to give his sister more room.

“ Alright, Let’s see. Name, Len Kagamine. Age: fourteen. Height: 5’0 or 156 cm. Weight..” Rin felt happy and excited throughout the experience.

“ Weight? What the hell is this? A Physical?”

“ Okay, weight 93 lbs or 47 kilograms. So, have you had any experience in acting in a drama before?” Well no actually but we’ll just lie. So you have performed in Alice in Wonderland as the rabbit back in grade school.” Rin typed while Len fully sat up on the bed.

“ What are your likes and dislikes?” She turned her head to face Len.

“ Why does that even matter?” Len’s eyes met his sister who just shrugged.

“ Fine, I like to sing and sort of dance. I like bananas, girls, etc. Dislikes, I don’t know. Annoying people.” Rin typed everything while smiling the whole time.

***

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday passed and somehow Len still didn’t know what the play was even about. He had practiced the same four lines nonstop every day until it was the day.

***

Saturday

The Epiphany theater had an extremely long continuous line outside with boys of all ages. Luckily, Len arrived an hour before the auditions were about to start. He was confident and determined. He could even say that he was born for this role. Len wore an outfit that the website described the character would wear. He wore a costume that his fashion designer liked to call it “ trickster”. Len decided to wear it because he thought it would be a good match. He wore a long black elegant jacket that the inside was white. Len had a white dress shirt with a yellow vest on top of it. He also had a yellow bowtie and a purple belt. The teen had long black pants with long purple socks with a light violet diamond pattern that trailed up and down the sock. He then had black shoes with white shoelaces. Then he had his hair tied in a lower ponytail. Finally, Len wore a small black tophat, black gloves, and he had a white cream-colored cane.

“ My God. It feels like I’ve been here forever. Well, at least I’m about to enter.” Len sighed.

Once he finally entered the theater, Len headed towards the stage where the auditions were currently taking place. Before he could fully enter the auditorium, Len had to sign-in. There was a small table right outside the auditorium. The table was run by a young lady. She had wavy blonde hair and wore a mahogany pencil dress. Her whole vibe screamed nice.

“ Ok Next.” The blonde lady demanded. Len moved towards her.

“ Name Please.” She smiled.

“ Len Kagamine.”

“ Oh, that’s right. You’re a Vocaloid. I wonder if any of the Vocaloids who auditioned would get the part? Ok, you’re good, Go on and enter the auditorium.” The lady checked off his name and moved on the next. “ So Fukase wasn’t the only one who auditioned besides me?” Len muttered to himself while entering the next room. Right away he saw the redhead singer and right beside him was the white hair guy who many confuse as a girl. Then next to him was the other blonde sailor who had bandages on his left eye. They were all dressed in a similar outfit as Len.

“ Fukase, Piko, Oliver! You all signed up!”

“ Len!” all the boys yelled.

“ Well Well. Why isn’t the Lenster.” Fukase walked towards Len.

“ So Why did you all sign up for this? None of you are actors.” Len asked waiting for someone to respond.

“ I just wanted to try something new. I don’t about the others.” Oliver replied.

“ Oliver told me that he signed up and I had nothing better to do so I said eh why not,” Piko added.

“ Then I heard that they signed up, so I did it too.” Fukase smiled with his mouth closed.

“ Cool, Rin forced me to do it. So yeah.” It was quiet for a few seconds before Fukase finally spoke.

“ Well, May the best one win.” This time his smile didn’t look nice. instead, it looked more mischievous.

“ Agreed.” Len nodded.

***

Len didn’t know why, but he felt like Fukase was planning to do something. Like sabotaging the auditions. Mainly because he saw him sneak behind the curtain of the stage doing who knows what. That was when he saw a banana peel on the stage when one of the auditioners fell. No one noticed that the banana peel whatsoever and questioned its appearance. “ Sneaky little bitch. Banana peels? Really? That’s so like him.” Len whispered so that only he could hear himself. Right then he thought about Fukase trying to mess with his audition. “ So he wants to play dirty huh. Alright, I can play dirty. He must be hungry.”

The rest of the auditions were a complete disaster. Fukase and Len somehow managed to ruin every single one. Since this was a competition for the two of them. Whenever these two were put together in the same room, they would always make it competitive. This time they were competing on which one would get the part and who ruined the most auditions. The two boys ruined the auditions by asking random questions to the guy on stage and sometimes to Madam Courtly. The other ways were silly childish pranks to distract them and waste the limited time that all the auditioners had. To think that they would give mercy when it was Oliver’s and Piko’s turn. Nope. They destroyed their chances of getting the role.

Finally, it was Fukase’s turn to shine. Now this time Len didn’t interrupt. Fukase ran through the same lines that he practiced the past three days. Which his overall performance wasn’t as terrible as Len thought. While he was finishing his act, Len was plotting on how he could do better.

“ Alright, good. Now it’s Len Kagamine’s turn.” Madam Courtly announced. Everything went still. Len’s heart was pounding. He found it hard to believe that no else could hear it. It was rather a strange feeling since he has never felt like this when he was about to perform. He simply closed his eyes and took in a handful of air. Len pranced on the stage feeling ready.

“ Okay start whenever you are ready.” This was it. It was his chance to prove that he is better at acting than the meme lord. The Madam would describe Len’s short act to be outstanding. For being a singer, he has great acting skills. She was starting to think that Len should get the main lead.

***

“ Damn Len, I didn’t know you had that in you.” Fukase complimented him when Len jumped off the stage.

“ I’ll say the same for you,” Len replied.

“ No hard feelings when I get the part,” Fukase stated calmly. Len furrowed his eyebrows.

“ Um… You mean when I get the part.” The redhead gave a facial expression that read "what do you mean" from hearing Len’s response.

“Uh... No, I’m gonna get it.”

“ Are you smoking the weed? That role is mine.” Len’s tone of voice started to sound annoyed. The two boys started to get into an argument that so loud that everyone in the auditorium could hear. Several minutes passed and the argument was still going. Madam Courtly had enough. Even though she did enjoy both of their performances, but they were just too much. Her patience was wearing thin.

“ That’s it! I had enough with you two!” She got up from her seat and ran towards them.

“ The two of you made me crazy all day! I haven’t been this upset since the time I found out that my OTP broke up! Then the dude goes and gets another girlfriend who is a complete bitch! That’s why I only read fanfiction and none of the canon crap! It’s so stupid! I blame Enpora the Sorceress on Ao4 for making me a fan! Otherwise, I wouldn’t have cared that much!” Madam Courtly panted from her venting and the boys were scared to speak. She continued to speak when she finally calmed herself down.

“ Okay, Thank you for auditioning, and please leave.” She pointed towards the exit.

***

Sunday

“ Hey, Len! They posted the cast for the play.” Rin entered her brother’s room with her laptop. Len once again was playing his game that Luka shut off. He instantly paused his game when Rin came in.

“ Really. How do you know that they announced it? Nevermind show me!” He was excited. Rin jumped on the bed. She quickly found the page and scrolled down until it said “The main character of the upcoming play is revealed. The role of The Dream Eater goes to Yohioloid. For the first time, a Vocaloid is acting in an Epiphany production. Ticket sales open next Friday.” Both of the twins sat in silence, neither of them gave a reaction.

“ Yohioloid? Yohio got the role!? When the hell did he audition!? I actually spent the time and energy to practice the lines! And for what. To get neglected and not getting noticed for my talent!” Len stood up from his bed and started to stomp his feet.

“ Oh yeah. Len, I have a question. What is the play even about?” Rin turned her head to face her brother.

“ Uh… I don’t know.”

***

“ I went through weeks of finding someone to play the main character, and for what. I just gave the role to my neighbor.” Madam Courtly muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Nem ft. Len Kagamine


	6. Piano x Forte X Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko is forced to leave the company.

Crypton was planning to host an obligatory meeting this upcoming weekend. The email clearly stated that it was required that all of their Vocaloids are to join the event. No excuses. The reactions from the Cryptonloids consisted of groaning, sighing, and sounds of frustration. Everyone in the household loathed the company’s meetings and events. Mainly because one they were boring, two they were boring, and finally three they were boring as shit. In the kitchen, Meiko had her typical apron while making lunch. Today's menu was a chicken stirfry with vegetables and white rice on the side. As for everyone else, they were in the living room watching some movie called Birds of Predator: and the Fabulous Liberation of Hailey Quince. Anyways, Meiko was stirring the rice while thinking about what was the purpose of the meeting." Maybe Crypton was planning to release a new Vocaloid. Nah, no new Vocaloid could ever top Miku even if they wanted to. Oh, maybe Crypton is going to make us learn new languages. Well, we are just going to find out then." She thought to herself. Several more minutes of chopping, slicing, and sounds of plates rattling, lunch was finally ready.

" Okay, guys! The lunch is ready! So come on!" She raised her voice while serving the plates and placing them on the table. In unison, the gang got up( after they pressed pause on the movie) and headed towards the dining room. Everyone sat at their usual places and began to eat. Meiko sat down and observed the others consuming their food. Man, what will they do without me? I do everything around here. There is no maid because Crypton is full of cheapskates. Which lead me to be the sort of responsible one in the group. They had become so used to me about doing almost everything that I highly doubt that they can survive without me. But who knows. She pondered while taking bites of the stirfry.

“ Well can you believe that at this time we would have already been to the states for like the fifth time? Even though it was four times for me. Crypton didn’t want me to perform back in 2011 for who the hell knows why.” Meiko tried to begin conservation due to the lack of talking.

“ I didn’t get sing either in the Mikunopolis concert in LA. I didn’t perform because I got food poisoning that day. That’s why I don’t eat oysters anymore. Plus Meiko, you didn’t sing because you were too drunk.” Kaito responded while Meiko glared at him.

“ Well, that’s Meiko for ya. Getting wasted before the concert and then she questions why she didn’t make the cut.” Len teased and then chuckled. Meiko already felt the rage starting to appear.

“ Len stop it. You know how she gets, so please stop,” Luka commanded from across the table. Miku (who was right next to Luka) felt that Len wouldn’t stop, so she changed the subject before he could continue.

“ Yeah, we would have been to the US already. Too bad it got postponed until next year. I really wanted to talk to foreigners and learn new things.”

“ I know right. This year sucks” Rin chimed in. Everyone sighed together.

“ Hey Guys, I have a question. It’s been bugging me for a while.” Len spoke.

“ Okay, so what’s your question?” Rin replied.

“ So were Wonder Woman and Superman ever a thing?” Len asked and was genuinely confused while the rest were confused about his question.

“ What the hell.” Meiko gave a quizzical expression.

“ I thought his girlfriend was Lois Lane. Is she like a newspaper writer? I don’t remember. But who knows maybe or maybe not.” Kaito answered Len’s random question. The rest of the time was spent in silence.

***

“ Ugh, I don’t want to enter.” Len groaned. The gang was right outside of the Crypton Future Media headquarters. Everybody was dressed in their usual outfits since the email didn’t say to dress any differently.

“ We have too, I didn’t drive us here for nothing,” Meiko said with no enthusiasm. Groaning filled the air and one by one they entered the building. The conference room was quite far from the entrance. Fifteen minutes later, the crew made it to the huge conference room. Every member or worker of the company was there( Since there were only like thirty) Meiko turned around and motioned to the others to follow her. When Meiko entered the room, every member stopped what they were doing and clapped. It was required by the president of the company to clap when their vocaloids entered the area when an event took place as respect. The Cryptonloids all had similar expressions that screamed “ I don’t want to be here.” Once everything was settled down, the president( who was an older man who wore a tuxedo) stood in front of the microphone. Right next to him was a thirty-year-old lady who wore a suit with a skirt instead of pants. She had long black hair and had a stubborn look on her face.

“ First thing. I’m glad that all of you were able to come today. Thank you.” The president started his speech. “ Okay, I have enjoyed my time with the company all these years. Thank you all for making great memories with me. Sadly I came here to say that as of today, I am no longer president of this establishment.” Everyone in the room gasped in shock. “ I came to find out that I want to spend the rest of my life working as a bartender. Anyway, this young lady next to me is Miss Yuriko Fujioka. She will be taking my place as president from now on.” He gave a short bow and raised his arm to point to Miss Fujioka. She nodded and walked towards the mic. She also gave a short bow before she spoke. " Hello, good afternoon. As you just heard, I'm the new president of this company and I'm glad to meet all of you. Let's hope for the better." She bowed again and the audience clapped.

Time went by and the Cryptonloids were huddled together in the corner of the room.

" What do you guys think about the new president?" Miku asked.

" She looks like a bitch." Meiko kept her voice at a low volume as her eyes glanced and saw the lady sitting down towards the front of the room.

" Meiko, you don't even know anything about her." Luka (who was standing next to her) scolded her.

" I have to agree with her. The new boss lady looks like she hadn't had a good devil's tango in a while or ever. Maybe some guy or chick could give it to her then maybe she shouldn't look so bitchy. " Len stated as he was observing Yuriko. Luka sighed in annoyance.

" We just have to see how she is," Miku added which was accompanied by Kaito nodding( who was next to her). Everyone silently agreed. Meiko on the other hand crossed her arms and turned her head around to see all the employees hanging out. The brunette's eyes stopped when she saw the new president. The president had dead fish eyes. Meiko felt a shiver down her spine. She did not like the overall feeling of this new chick.

***

Miku and Kaito were sitting together on the porch in the backyard. The sun was extremely bright, but it was fairly fresh outside. The grass, an emerald green. The sky had a pretty blue hue. It had been a good day to be outside. Miku and Kaito just spent this time chatting together.

" Have you ever thought about writing a song yourself? Like to really express how you feel. Not just sing a song someone else wrote just to make a quick buck. Most songs these days all have the theme. The majority of them are either about intercourse, getting intoxicated or high, or songs that don't make that much sense. Like for once can there be a song with a meaningful meaning. Not just another breakup song, but something I don't know different." Miku's fingers were fidgeting with her hair. Kaito just wanted to run his fingers through her hair. Her hair looked so soft and fluffy, it was gorgeous. Kaito shifted his eyes to the floor so he wouldn't get distracted. He sat there in silence really thinking about what Miku said and thought how he should respond.

" Yeah, I feel you. I did try to write a song once. It was about a certain person and what they meant to me." Miku's eyes lit up in curiosity.

" Really!? When!? Can I hear it !? Miku's excitement made Kaito's cheeks turn red.

" Nah, I wrote it a long time ago. It's just full of cringe." Kaito's blush deepens as he put his hand over his face to try to hide it.

" Come on! It can't be that bad. Just let me hear it." Miku got closer to Kaito. Once she was near him, Miku started to tickle him. At first, Kaito didn't react, but little by little, he started to laugh. His laugh then became loud and uncontrollable.

" Fine! Haha. I'll...hahaha...I'll sing it ...haha… to you. Please! Stop! Haha!" Miku eventually stopped tickling him. Kaito giggled a few more seconds before he calmed down. " Okay, I'll sing it to you." Miku gave a pretty soft smile which made Kaito happy.

" Okay, here we go." He took in a handful of air before he sang.

" _Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'. And it sounds just like a song. I want more berries and that summer feelin'._ " Miku made a disappointed expression.

“ Kaito! I thought you being serious.” She punched him playfully. Kaito giggled and made an exaggerated reaction.

“ No, I am being serious. I wrote that song. Then I don’t know how Styles got a hold of it and stole my song.” Miku just stared in disbelief.

“ Fine, I didn’t write it. You win.” Kaito grinned. One of his favorite things is to tease Miku.

***

Meiko was lying on her bed listening to the song Heads will Spin. Everything was fine until she heard her notification sound go off. She groaned while her hand reached for the phone. It was a message from Crypton. It said, “ Please come to the President’s office in an hour. You have a meeting with Miss Fujioka. IT IS REQUIRED!!!"

" Ugh, I don't want to go!" Meiko whispered loudly to herself.

***

Meiko sat right outside of Miss Fujioka's office. Once again, she had her arms crossed. She placed her right leg over the other one. The sole of her shoe tapped the floor in a rapid beat. Just then, the door opened and the lady appeared in front of Meiko.

" Step inside and close the door behind you." The lady's voice was strict. So Meiko walked in and did what was told. Whatever this I'll be cool as a cucumber, she thought to herself. Yuriko sat down behind her desk and scowled at Meiko.

" Miss Meiko I'm glad you were able to make it." The lady's mouth turned into a false smile. " I wanted you here to tell you that… I've decided what I thought was best for the company. And that is that you are no longer welcomed here." Meiko's face changed. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

" Umm. EXCUSE ME!!" She jolted up from the chair and slammed her fists against the desk.

" I said that you are no longer a Vocaloid here. If you still don't understand… I'm kicking you out. Aka I'm firing you. So please get your things out from the house because as of right now, you no longer live there. Thank you so much." Meiko felt the rage come up again. She felt like her body was going to explode.

" Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT!" Her hands hit the wooden desk and several items fell onto the carpet.

" Look Meiko. I have to be honest here. Before I became president, I didn't know why Crypton still had you here. Like you don't help us get any profit whatsoever. Also because I'm not a fan of you. Plus I also think you aren't a good role model for the company. Until I finally came up with a theory on why you were still here." Throughout the whole time, Yuriko talked with her hands. " My theory is that you were sleeping with the former president to keep your job here. Which is a no can do. Plus the whole drinking thing is something I can't stand. Ugh." Miss Fujioka made a face of disgust at furious Meiko. The former Cryptonloid felt like stabbing the lady and crying at the same time. Her entire time with the company had been complete shit, she had to admit. Well, not all too horrible since she met one of the most wonderful group of friends she has ever had. Meiko couldn't leave them because they meant so much to her. Even though they did sometimes make her mad, but that was normal.

" That's… Ughh… Wait if you kick me out. Then there will be five instead of six. Are you just going to make it an odd number or are you going to even?" The president made a smug expression clearly stating that she had already planned this through.

" I thought you might ask that." Right then she grabbed the phone on her desk ( that Meiko didn't knock off) and dialed." Yes. Can you tell her to come to my office?" Meiko stood there confused as a cat and started at Yuriko while waiting for the girl she called, to come in. Shortly after a few seconds, the office door creaked open. The brunette turned around and to see a girl who strangely resembled her. The girl was a bit shorter than her. She had short light brown hair. The girl had headphones on with a red choker. Her outfit was similar to Meiko's. She had the same crop top and the skirt was poofier than Meiko's. Her outfit had more of a red-orange tone to it. Unlike Meiko, the girl had long fingerless red-orange gloves with a computer print over them. Finally, the new girl had light brown boots with white fur trim on top of the shoes.

" Meiko, I would like you to meet your replacement. Meiko meet Meiko Sakine." The lady's voice for the first time had some excitement. Meiko on the other hand, still couldn't believe what was happening. Silence filled the room. The former Vocaloid observed her replacement for a good solid minutes before she opened her mouth.

" So let me get this straight. You're replacing me with a derivative?" Immediately Miss Fujioka's excitement went away.

" If you say so. Meiko I don't know if you realize this, but Crypton Future Media is like the number one Vocaloid company. Since Hatsune Miku got popular because she is just a cute teenager and talented singer. Older Vocaloids became news. Even today teenage Vocaloids or younger ones are where the money is made. So to help the company to stay where it is, we're adding another sixteen-year-old to the mix. Plus I'll bet that the fans won't even notice. That's just how business works hun." Meiko had confirmed that she hated this new president. Every inch of her body was on fire. She had to admit, she had never despised someone so much until now. Yelling and screaming were options of taking, but she decided against that.

“ Well whatever you say miss, I’m not leaving.” She emphasized the word leaving to show that she’s not done yet.

“ Alright then.”

Moments later, Meiko was kicked out of the building, literary. The workers carried her outside and threw her out. Once she landed on the cement, Meiko got up and ran to the locked door. Her fists and feet were hitting the door as hard as she could. “ This is bullshit, You can’t do this to me!” Her voice cracked numerous times as she tried her hardest to fight back her tears.

***

Back at the house, everyone had been worried about Meiko. Hours passed since they last saw her. The gang was in the dining room when they heard the door open and saw Meiko. She seemed a bit off. Parts of her hair looked messy. There were scratches on her knees and her eyes were a bit red with dried tears. Curious Miku spoke to find out why she was like this.

“ Meiko, what’s wrong?” Meiko went still. Breathing in and out rapidly.

“ Guys, I have to tell you something.” Fresh new tears ran down her cheeks and her lips turned into a sad smile. “ I am no longer a part of Crypton.” The rest of the Cryptonloids’ eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor. No one said anything after that.

“ Yeah, I’m just here to grab my junk and leave.”

“ Leave where?” Luka asked.

“ I don’t know actually.” The brunette sighed and left the room silently. As soon as Meiko left, two huge guys had shirts that said security came into the house along with Miss Fujioka and Meiko Sakine.

“ Okay, Sakine this is where you are going to live with your coworkers,” Yuriko announced so everyone could hear.

“ What did she say?” Len asked in a loud whisper. Miss Fujioka along with Sakine moved closer to the group.

“ Everyone, I will like you to meet your new Vocaloid friend Meiko Sakine,” After Fuiioka’s announcement, Sakine smiled and bowed. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“ Oh Sakine, I especially want you to meet Kaito.” Yuriko smiled with her eyes closed. “ Kaito, say hello to your new counterpart and singing partner Meiko Sakine.” She raised her arm to point at Sakine. To be friendly Kaito greeted her with a smile and a handshake. Sakine smiled back and received his handshake. She then made an expression that it seemed she had already had a thing for Kaito. Whatever it was, Miku felt something she couldn’t explain. It was a new weird feeling she had never experienced before. The point was that she did not like it. Why was she looking at Kaito like that, and why did Miku not like it.

“ Sakine, this is Hatsune Miku. The popular one.” Sakine gave her hand to Miku. Ugh, her whole vibe seemed nice. Miku didn’t know why she felt like she was going to hate this Meiko Sakine. Len thought that the new Meiko was extremely cute. Rin and Kaito didn’t think much of her yet. The only thing they thought was that she was heavily inspired by Meiko. Luka right away knew that the new girl was the exact opposite of Meiko. This meant that Luka no longer needed to calm down Meiko from becoming hostile. She longer needed to control how much Meiko drank. Besides singing, her only other job was to control Meiko. Controlling not in a bad way, but in a good way. Luka was definitely going to miss that.

***

Two days passed and everything felt out of place. Every time Miku was with Sakine or if Sakine was with Kaito, she just felt like punching her in the face. For reasons, she didn’t know why. Miku never felt like this with old Meiko. Unlike Sakine, Meiko never showed any sign of interest in Kaito. Meiko always saw and thought of Kaito as her younger brother nothing more. Miku didn’t know why she loathed seeing Sakine being all cute and innocent with the blue ice cream boy. Rin and Kaito still stayed neutral about her. Len tried to flirt with her by saying cheesy pick-up lines. For example, “ I must be Superman because you are my Kryptonite.” “ Hey, girl. Do you want to be the Bulma to my Vegeta so we can make Trunks.” or “ Is your name Yuki because Yuno I love you.” Sakine would always laugh. One time she questioned about Len’s liking. She asked him if he liked Miku romantically. Len got shocked by the question, but he answered it. He said that he did like her in the beginning. When he entered Crypton, but then later realized that she didn’t like him that way, so he eventually moved on. Then finally Luka still felt like part of her was gone.

The whole group except for Sakine ( who was in her room) were in the living room watching 39 news. They would watch the news often to see what was currently happening. On the tv were two news anchors who were both females. The one on the left had short blonde hair and wore a red blazer. The one on the right had long straight black hair and wore a blue blazer. The two anchors had just got done discussing the dangers of social media. This time it was the blonde’s turn to talk about the next subject.

“ Just recently, the famous Vocaloid company Crypton Future Media. Fired one of their singers. At this time viewers may be asking. Who exactly did they fire? Was it Hatsune Miku? If so, What does this mean for the future of Crypton?” Everyone got tensed when hearing the mention of Meiko getting kicked out. “ The Vocaloid company kicked out Meiko. If you guys don’t know this, but Meiko was the first Vocaloid they released back in 2004. She was also the first Japanese Vocaloid since the three previous ones were English. This decision was made when the company got a new president. Furthermore, Crypton had decided to replace Meiko with a derivative whose name is Meiko Sakine.” At that time a picture of Sakine appeared on the right corner of the screen.

“ Just in, the former Vocaloid Meiko is right outside of the Crypton Future Media building. There four others with her in the case. Three adult women and a preteen.” The crew all exchanged puzzled facial expressions. The screen then changed to a live video where it showed Meiko marching in a circle and holding a picket sign. The sign said Fuck ( which was blurred out) Crypton. The three other women had picket signs also. Where it had similar writings on it. One woman had slightly darker skin than the rest. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights that were made into braids. The second woman had short dark brown hair and was the tallest in the group. The third woman had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and all three of them had the same shirt. That read “ Crypton is Shit.” The preteen, however, had long black hair with an orange bandana. She wore a Meiko t-shirt while she ran a petition ( she made it without Meiko noticing) to help Meiko. Meiko and the other three were chanting “ Screw Crypton, They are stupid.” She stopped when she noticed that there was a camera crew. She thought that this was her chance to say something. So she stepped out of the circle and walked towards the camera. “ Okay guys, if you want to join my protest, you can come right on down. If you don’t want to come, you can still help me. By boycotting Crypton. Which means you can not buy any merch that involves any Vocaloid from Crypton. Which are Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, and finally Sakine? I doubt that there is any merch for Sakine, but you never know. Anyways, you also can not listen to music by them. You can’t watch any Crypton, Fanmade, Niconico, or even Vsinger concerts and you can’t play any of the Project Diva games. That also includes Project Mirai and Megamix. Anything that involves them is a no. Then finally you can not eat any of the following items: leeks, ice cream, oranges, bananas, and tuna. If do all that, you will get my thanks.” The screen then changed back to the news anchor. Everyone was surprised by all the things Meiko had done. What else is she going to do?

***

Later that night, Meiko was at a bar called “ Scandal”. She had somehow managed to convince the owner of letting her sing at the bar. She was wearing an outfit that was named the phantom thief. The outfit consisted of a red crop top that was covered by a black vest that was also a crop top. The collars of the vest were a black and white checkered board pattern. Her skirt had had two layers that were split. The top half of the skirt was black while the bottom half was also a black and white checkered board pattern. There was a red belt across the skirt. On her right arm, she had a long black fingerless glove. On her left arm, she had a long red glove. Meiko wore black tights with red heels. Then she finally wore a small black tophat.

Meiko sat down at the piano and started to sing a song. _“ The Mundane follows me along to the concerto daily. If I match the baton indirectly, then it’ll be a guaranteed harmony…”_

The rest of the customers were drinking and listening to her sing. Three minutes and fifty-two seconds later, she was done. Many clapped and whistled as Meiko got up. Her feet moved towards the bar. She sat down and took off her hat then placed it on the counter. She then raised her right arm and placed her hand on her cheek. Moments later, the bartender came who was the former president. “ Hey Meiko, I heard the news. I’m sorry.” He said trying to be helpful.

“ Oh, it’s alright. It’s not like it’s your fault anyway.” Meiko sighed.

“ What you like to drink? It’s on the house.”

“ Well if you’re going to be that way. Then an On the Rocks would be nice.” The bartender nodded and started making her drink. Several more On the Rocks, a Sex on the Beach, and finally sake, Meiko got intoxicated real fast. She was completely unaware of her surroundings that she didn’t hear when someone sat next to her.

“ Meiko, Meiko, Meiko!” It was a girl’s voice. It sounded quite familiar actually, but she couldn’t process who it was. The drunk brunette turned to her right to see a blurry girl with pink hair. It took a while before her eyes could properly focus. “ Luka! Wat.. u ..doeng… hear.. ? Aso.. howed... diddd... uuu...now...I ...wuz...hear?”

“ I don’t know I just figured,” Luka replied.

“ So...wat..do..u..wannt?”

“ You.” Even though Meiko’s face was already red, it somehow got redder.

“ Dag...I...dint...now...u...likes..me...in thatz way. So do u wats...two...go...the...batherom...too...do...the ...Kissy kiss?” Meiko made a duck face then made kissing sounds.

“ What? No. I didn’t mean it in that way. Gosh.” Luka looked away and lightly blushed. “ I meant that I’m here to hang out with you.” She looked back at Meiko and smile. The drunk brunette’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Awe...thatz...so...sweeet.” Meiko placed her hand on Luka’s left shoulder.

***

“ I...cant...beleve...its...caled...Miku...Symphony...It ...shold...bez...caled...Meiko...Symphony.” Luka glared at Meiko while holding a glass of water.” Finee...It...shold...bez...Meiko...andd...Luka...their...feliz.” Meiko was about to ask for another drink, but Luka interrupted her by shoving the glass of water in her mouth. “ Okay, Meiko I just wanted to add that all of the stores taped away all of the Crypton merch. I also took a look at the petition that was made to bring you back, it has over four hundred signatures. So I’ll say sooner or later you’ll be back in no time. I must say, I’m quite impressed.” Luka lightly tapped Meiko’s shoulder and gave a small chuckle. Meiko responded by falling on the counter.

“ Since you’re still not allowed into the house. I’ll go and take you to the hotel nearby.” Meiko’s reply was her groaning. Luka took it as a yes. “ Okay, just let me go to the bathroom real quick. Don’t you dare make any trouble while I’m gone?” Luka got up slowly as her blue eyes were searching for the bathroom. Just as Luka left a random guy sat down next to Meiko on her left side. The guy’s head looked freshly shaved and he wore a blue jean dress shirt with dark blue denim jeans. “ Hey, big boobs. How you like to hit the bathroom with me and make good use of your mouth.” Meiko didn’t do anything but completely ignored the dude. The guy’s eyebrows furrowed and he made a tsk sound. “ Hey you, dumb bitch.” He touched her shoulder and got no reaction. “ Oh. Do I need to pay money is that it? Okay, how much.” He went to touch Meiko again, but this time she grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully.

“ Wold...uuu...shut..uup...Youre...fukin...anoying!” Right then the guy screamed and threw an empty glass at her. Luckily she dodged it with her lack of coordination. Meiko got closer to the guy and gave him a nice punch in the face. The guy hit a table where a guy and a girl were sitting at and grasped the table to try to throw it at her. Meiko saw the guy’s terrible attempt at throwing and easily moved out of the way. She ran towards him and lifted her right leg to kick him in the groining. The guy screamed once again and moved his hands to cover his injured spot. Throughout the entire time, the people remaining in the bar cheered on the fight. Meiko just for fun went to the guy( who was the ground) and kicked him on his side. She was about to do it again until she felt a hand grab her and dragged her outside. “ I take my eyes off you for three minutes to go to the bathroom, and this happens. I told you to not make trouble.” Luka scolded drunk Meiko.

“ He...startedd...itt.” Luka sighed.

***

Back on 39 news, the same blonde anchor talked about how Meiko made an impact on her protesting. “ Rumor has it, that Meiko is once again apart of Crypton Future Media. I guess fans were upset about her leaving so it made Crypton bring her back.”

Everyone was outside of the house watching Sakine load the moving truck with the same two guys from before. Miku was quite happy that she was leaving with Meiko coming back. Len felt upset because he couldn’t even get to first base. Rin and Kaito still felt neutral. Luka was excited to have two jobs once again. When the moving truck was done Sakine said her goodbyes.

“ Well, it was nice living with you guys for two days. I’m going to miss you all. Especially you Kai-” Sakine didn’t finish her sentence because Miku cut her off.

“ Yeah, yeah. We’re going to miss you too.” Miku said in an annoyed tone. Sakine waved and got in the car that was in front of the moving truck. The chauffeur started the car as the gang waved back. The vehicles left and then another car pulled up. The car was red and it had several boxes in the back seat. Meiko was in the driver’s seat with sunglasses on. She parked the car on the street and immediately got out of the car. Meiko walked to the other Cryptonloids as if she was walking down the runway. When she got close them, Meiko placed her right hand on her hip and removed the sunglasses dramatically with the other. “ I’m back BITCHES! Did you miss all of this!?”

“ Yay! Meiko is back!” Rin yelled and went to hug her. Everyone then hurried to make a group hug.

“ So Meiko what did they tell you?” Luka asked.

“ That bitch said that she was wrong and that from now on I’ll get treated better. I doubt it, but she got to see how I am.” Everyone just laughed and smiled.

“ Man, I just lost my chance to score a date from Sakine. Geez, thanks Meiko. Why didn’t you come back later.” Len stated while Meiko tried to stay calm.

“ Len please don’t ruin the moment,” Luka announced. The next four minutes were spent hugging until the group hug broke.

“ Oh yeah, I was also told that I will be driving a public bus for a while to help cope with my drinking problem. I don’t know how though. Then I have to attend these meetings every Thursday. It better not be an alcohol rehab or some shit like that.”

***

“ Hello everyone, today we have a new member who also struggles with the addiction to alcohol.” The lady had brown hair that was put into a side ponytail. She wore a black and white striped shirt with blue capris. The group was placed in a circle with Meiko being across from the lady.

“ Stupid Crypton,” Meiko whispered so only she could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by OSTER project ft. Meiko


	7. Po pi Po

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku decides to make vegetable juice.

Spring of 2006. Nothing exciting happened during those days. Everyday life was dull as a boring old newspaper. School had been terrible that day. As cliche, Miku woke up late. Then by luck, she missed the bus and had to go walking. Luckily, her mom made her lunch so she wouldn't have to pay for food. That was the only good thing. Miku forgot about her math test which she failed. Paying attention in class was much more difficult this time since her crush got transferred to the class. Everything about Saito Yoshida made Miku's heart beat rapidly. Nothing of what the teacher said stuck to her brain. Her teal eyes were focused on the orange-haired boy. He was probably an inch taller than Miku and a year older. His hair was wavy and his eyes were a lighter orange. Saito is a girl's ideal boyfriend. Miku had a thing for him but thought that she didn't have a chance with him.

After school, fifteen-year-old Miku walked down the busy street while humming the tune of a popular Finnish song called Ievan Polkka. She decided to stop off at a convenience store before going home. Her throat suddenly felt dry. The teenager moved towards the refrigerator with all the drinks. Miku's hand was heading towards a soda before her eyes landed on a drink that had blended vegetables. Eating and drinking unhealthy things was always a bad habit she had. Maybe today is the day she’ll change that. Miku grabbed the vegetable juice and a few snacks for her family (paid) and headed out. 

Once she got home, Miku got welcomed by her folks and brother. She then ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Hatsune Miku’s home bedroom was fairly typical. Nothing really exciting. Maybe a few small posters of the previous Vocaloids like Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko, and finally Kaito. Vocaloid wasn’t really popular at that time but there were a few who liked it though. Miku was one of those. “ Man, I wish I could meet them one day,” She said while looking at her posters.” OOO, I wish I could become a Vocaloid. Then I could sing my heart out, and say I told you so to everyone who ever doubted me.” Miku said while smiling but changed her tone seconds later. “ But who am I kidding. That’s never going to happen. I’m probably just going to join the family business and sell shoes for a living.” She sighed and threw herself on the bed. The bottle of vegetable juice fell on the floor when the teen landed on the bed. So Miku rolled over and grasped the juice. Her fingers twisted the bottle cap and opened it. Miku took a big sip and shallowed it. “ Hm, vegetable juice is actually good. Who knew.” 

***

Back to the present. The sixteen-year-old sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Miku had just finished her exercise routine with her trainer. Miku, Rin, and Len all had the same trainer. While Meiko, Luka, and Kaito had another trainer. The company specially ordered for their singers to be in shape. Which was quite a pain Miku thought? 

Fish Tank currently played in the background while Miku went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Once she got back to the living room, Rin was sitting on the couch where Miku was. So she went and sat down next to her.

" Hey Miku, I want your opinion on something," Miku answered by nodding as she was drinking the glass of water.

" Is it okay to keep something that you aren't supposed to have?" Miku gave a puzzled expression.

" What do you mean?" Rin felt her cheeks starting to heat.

" Not me. My friend… umm… Asami Shimoda. Yeah, so she has a caffeine addiction and that's the only thing that keeps her in control and if she doesn't have it. Sshes becomes a monster. Then no one can stand her and I don't know." Miku got even more confused than she already was. 

" Where exactly are you going with this Rin?" 

" Umm, forget that. I remembered that I have a better example. I knew this one kid back in 2000, and he always had his blanket with him. Of course, he then grew out of it, but seven years later he found the blanket and started going back to his old ways. His parents took measures and took it away. He then acted as if he was possessed by a demon or something. Always story short, he still kept the blanket." Rin finally concluded. Miku didn't answer for a good while thinking about somehow Rin still has her teddy bear.

" Rin this doesn't have to do with Mr. Tokie right?" As Miku asked, Rin started to sweat nervously.

" What!? No-no-no. You know what. Forget what I said and let's watch tv. Okay." The two girls watched the show in silence. Where the program was quite interesting. There was a couple on the screen announcing their product so the judges can invest in it. What Miku took from this was that anyone could go on the show and could try to sell anything from a useful item to a useless item. Once the show was over that's when something hit Miku.

" Ohh! Rin! I just got an idea! " Miku yelled rather loudly that Rin jumped.

"Geez, Miku! You can't just scare me like that!" Rin complained but Miku ignored her.

" What if I go on there and sell my very own vegetable juice!" Miku got up fairly quickly to face Rin.

" But Miku there's already so many brands of vegetable juice out there. Not like everyone buys it."

" Exactly! Not everyone buys it because they usually think it tastes nasty and it's only for vegetarians. But my vegetable juice is different. If I could somehow make everybody think vegetable juice is delicious by drinking mine. Then the people would buy my brand over the others." Rin gave her friend a confused expression.

" Okay. That hardly made any sense but do you I guess."

Miku just smiled " Thank you Rin for your support."

***

Grocery day was finally here. There were times where the whole gang would go, but today it was just Meiko, Luka, and Miku. The three girls were in the car with Meiko driving. Luka sat next to Meiko on the passenger seat and Miku sat in the middle seat behind them. They were listening to the radio as background noise while they were talking.

" So I was thinking that we should dance a song after we are all done singing our songs. You know to give the band a break. Of course, I have to talk to the people in charge of the concerts, but what do you girls think?" Luka said as she was looking outside the window.

" I think that's a fine idea," Miku responded. There was a blue car that cut in front of Meiko without turning on the turn signal. It ticked off Meiko, so she passed on the other lane and honked three times at the blue car. The blue car honked back and they rolled down their window. Meiko did the same and got closer to them.

" Hey Jackass! Are you high?! Where the hell did you learn to drive?!" Meiko stuck her head outside the car window.

" Fuck you bitch!" A male voice came out of the car and sounded like if he was in his teens. He then flicked her off and scurried off. 

" Up yours!" Meiko flipped a bird towards the moving car. She then got in the car and rolled up her window. The brunette sighed and finally answered Luka's question.

" Yeah, I guess that could work. I could go up there and sing my one song and then dance to a song like YoiYoi Kokon."

" Exactly," Luka replied.

" I say one because I'm only allowed to sing one. It's a fucking miracle that I get to sing TWO SONGS. Before the only song, I could sing is the one with the piano and then later it was the one about nostalgia. Ugh." 

" But you did sing with Kaito though," Miku commented.

" Oh Yeah," Meiko stated as she entered the store's parking lot. 

***

The store was somewhat full, nothing all too crazy. Meiko had the shopping cart and was heading towards the produce. Miku thought that it was her chance to get ingredients for her juice. So she ran off and left Luka and Meiko by themselves. 

" Woah, why is she all excited?" Meiko asked. 

" I have no idea," Luka answered while observing overly excited Miku.

Miku already had a couple of leeks in her arms. She was currently looking at some red tomatoes and carrots. 

" Ooo, I don't know if I could carry all these. Man, I should have made a list of what vegetables I wanted. Oh well, I guess I should grab all of them. She then ran to find Meiko and Luka. Luckily they weren't that far away. There were a few items in the cart when Miku dumped all her leeks. The two girls didn't question it and proceeded to shop. Miku ran back and grabbed as many different kinds of vegetables. 

Luka and Meiko were at the cereal aisle having a conversation.

" Hey, Luka-san!" Luka turned around and gave a small smile.

" Oh, hi Gakupo." After Luka waved there was a gap of awkward silence between them. Luka didn't know to reply. Meiko sensed what was happening and decided to help the situation.

" Hey, Gakupo! How's it hanging?" Meiko tried her best to sound cool.

" Eh, nothing much. You?" 

" Yeah, it's pretty much the same." Meiko then started to face the floor.

" Oh, how's rehab going? I heard Crypton made you go due to the incident at the bar." She suddenly moved her head to face the samurai.

" Well, the meetings are just so damn boring. Then the lady that is in charge annoys the hell out of me. Sometimes I just feel like kicking her in the face. Then driving the bus is even worse. Some of the passengers complain about my driving.” Her face then changed to an annoyed expression. 

“ Well, I hope you survive.” The samurai gave a pity smile to show that he cares. The whole situation was about to fall apart until Miku rushed towards the shopping cart and dropped all her ingredients. She felt a sudden rush from all the running and carrying items. Panting was the only thing that came out of her mouth. 

“ So anyway, It was great seeing you all and have a good day.” Gakupo waved goodbye and all three of the said bye back.

Both Luka and Meiko widened their eyes but it was Meiko who said something. “ You know I’m exhausted and I don’t feel like asking why. But if over ten thousand yen then I’ll be asking if it was worth it.” 

***

The next couple of evenings were spent on trial and error in the kitchen. Miku had made several different combinations and wrote down the ones that she thought tasted alright. By now everyone had gotten sick and tired of hearing the blender go off every five minutes. She had successfully made four different flavors of vegetable juice. One green that had a lot of green vegetables, a carrot mix, a tomato juice, and one that had a bluish color tone to it. All that she needed now was some taste testers. So she happily skipped to the living room to see Kaito and Len sitting on the same couch. " Good I'll make them do it." Miku murmured.

Kaito and Len were watching a show called Perfect it. It was a baking show where baking amateurs go on and compete for the grand prize( Which was a large amount of money). The boys were giggling at people failing. 

" Hey Kaito, bet if I went on there I could do a better job than these fools." Len chuckled. Kaito sat there for a minute thinking about what could be his response. " Yeah, I don't know. Aren't supposed to have at least some experience?" Len's brown eyebrows furrowed and took offense to the ice cream boy's question. Kaito just gave a silent laugh when Len didn't respond. Miku stood by the doorway of the dining room waiting patiently until their conversation was finished.

" Kaito! Len! I need your help with something!" They both turned around in unison to see the turquoise pigtail girl. " Come on guys I need you." Kaito and Len both got up and walked towards Miku. "Yay!" She cheered.

The three of them were in the kitchen in front of the four juices. Miku explained her thinking process and told them to drink it. So Kaito first tasted the green juice and then the carrot one. Len then tasted the tomato juice and the strange blue one. After each sip, the two boys wrote down their experience on a piece of paper that she provided them. Kaito and Len gave their responses to Miku. Both papers had Miku Miku's Vegetable Juice as the title. It then had a scale from one to ten that showed how much the person liked it. Just below the scale was a blank space with directions. The directions stated to write on how to improve the drink. Miku first observed Kaito's response. On the scale from one to ten, he put a seven, and then he wrote that it needed to be somewhat sweeter. Len on the other hand put a four-point five. He then later wrote that it needed to taste better. " Okay, I think I could work with these results," Miku said while expecting better responses.

" So why are you making vegetable juice anyway?" Kaito asked while Len drank water to get rid of the taste of juice out of his mouth.

" Because I want to go to Fish Tank duh." Miku stuck her tongue out. " Okay, now it leads to my next part of my plan." 

" Which is? " Len questioned as Miku smiled.

***

" A Vegetable Juice stand!" The three of them were in the market where Miku had already gotten a stand. Where the sign said Miku Miku's Vegetable Juice. There was a table that had another sign that had Miku's motto on it which was " We Are All Vegetarian." A couple of different vegetables were on the table and then a few glass pitchers of juice. Then next to the pitchers were plastic cups. Miku wore an alternative version of her usual outfit. Instead of her top being grey, it was white. Her arms were naked with nothing on them. She then had black tights with white boots that had teal trim on top of the shoes. Kaito and Len got even more lost of what was happening.

" So first question. Why did you make a stand? And second. Why are we here?" Len asked while trying to stay out of people's way. The market was full of people shopping which Miku thought that it meant that many would try her juice. 

" I made a stand so I can have experience of actually selling my product duh. How can I go on Fish Tank without any experience? You can't just go on any TV show without experience. And you two are here to help me." Len sighed and rolled his eyes. Where Kaito was the opposite he was actually willing to help Miku.

The next two hours were quite boring as Len would say. No one came to the stand or the few ones that did go thought that it was a lemonade stand( which made no sense). Miku hadn't given up just yet. She thought that what she needed was good advertising. 

" Hey, Len go up in front and say stuff that will make people buy it." Len was leaning on his hand on the table where Kaito had his chin on the stand. " Ugh, Why should I have to?" His tone had annoyance in it. " If you don't do it, I'll tell Meiko that you took 500 yen from her purse." Miku threatens Len with a serious expression.

" It's not even that much," Len whined. 

" Doesn't matter. You know Meiko. You either ask her for money or if you take her money and buy something useful then you're off the hook. I don't think using money to get a special powerup in a video game is valid. So you know what that means." Miku raised her index finger to her throat and slid it across. Making a sizing noise. Len quickly got on his feet and ran in front of the stand yelling " Please drink our creamy... and creamy vegetable juice!" Miku and Kaito laughed at Len's sudden reaction. 

" Well, that sure made him motivated." Kaito giggled. He then placed his palm on top of Miku's hand without noticing. Miku's face got warm by the feel of Kaito's hand. She felt her heartbeat rapid instantly when he placed his hand on top of hers. Kaito reacted slowly and blushed a little as he removed his hand. Miku felt a feeling of dissatisfaction when Kaito removed his hand. They both stayed quiet for a while until some woman broke the awkward silence.

" Hello. Can I get a carrot juice, please? That boy out there described it to be really good." The woman seemed to be in her thirties with long black hair. She pointed at Len who was at another stand yelling out things he made up on the spot. Miku stood up quickly and pitched her a carrot juice. She was so excited that she got a customer that she almost dropped the drink. " Here you go, miss." The woman grasped the cup and took a sip. She didn't give a response right away. The woman took several sips until she finally said something. 

" No… no-no. My god." She then proceeded to finish the drink. Miku felt chills going down her spine since she didn't know if the woman liked it or not. " How much is it?" She asked. Miku replied with " It's only 200 yen." The woman grabbed her purse and searched for the money. " Here you go. I actually thought that it would taste bad. I'm glad that I was wrong." Miku smiled as she received the money. " Thank you so much, have a good day." The woman smiled and left. Surprisingly Len's advertising helped people go to Miku’s stand. The final results were somewhat mixed. Many enjoyed the juice and then some people weren't a fan of it. The three of them stopped selling when the whole market closed down.

" Well, I have to thank you guys for helping me today. I hope you guys can help me in the next couple of weeks." Miku said calmly as she was drinking the last of the healthy green juice( which was her favorite from the ones she made). 

" Weeks?! I thought this was one thing only ." Len complained. At that moment Miku grabbed her phone from the table and started to look through her contacts. She didn't really dial but she pretended to." Meiko. Yeah, I'm afraid that I have to tell you something-" 

" Okay! I'll help you as long as you want! Just don't tell Meiko!" Len cracked. Miku smiled and was happy that everything so far is going fantastic. 

***

Just as Miku said they sold vegetable juice the next three weeks. It went surprisingly well. Luckily the show Fish Tank needed one more spot, so Miku convinced Crypton to get her on the show. It only took like three hours to convince the company, but Miku thought it was all worth it. The recording session wasn't that far so Miku could practice a little bit. 

The whole gang was in the green room watching the live show. Instead of being nervous, Miku was overwhelmingly excited. She couldn't believe that her plan worked. It was like a small dream come true. Miku wore her Jersey outfit. She had a sweater crop top that the sleeves were green and had yellow stars. The sweater had a yellow turtleneck and yellow trim at the bottom of the sweater. It had a purple zipper that went from the turtle neck to the end of the sweater. The cuffs of the sleeves were also yellow. Her short skirt was green with yellow trim. Her lace was a teal color with two purple stars behind it. She had long teal socks that went below the knee. Miku had clown-like shoes that were yellow with green laces. Thus finally she had her hair in a short bun to give the illusion that her hair is short. Instead of her usual headphones, she had green and yellow headphones to the top of her outfit. A couple of minutes later the door opened and it was a tall bald man with a headset and a clipboard. 

" Hatsune Miku. You're up next, please follow me." The man commanded. So she got up and waved bye to her friends. Miku felt like she could burst out of excitement. Her heart beat so fast that she couldn't calm down. She finally reached the stage to see all four judges. The first fish or judge was a man that had a brown bowl cut. He seemed to be in his late thirties to maybe early forties. He went by Rick and wore a black suit, nothing too crazy. The second judge was a blonde woman who had long silky hair. She wore a red blazer with a long black skirt. She went by Haruhi and was probably in her early to mid-thirties. The third judge had ginger hair and she had it in a low ponytail. She wore a deep blue pencil dress. She was in her late twenties and went by Yuki. The final judge was a man with almost balding hair that was jet black. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks. He looked to be in his fifties and went by Yugi. Everything was set up already. There was a covered sheet over a table where Miku stood near.

“ Oh, hello there. Can you tell us your name hun.” It was Yuki who asked.

“ Yes. I’m Hatsune Miku.” She smiled.

“ So what is your product that you’re trying to get us to invest in?” Yuki questioned. At this time Miku danced to the table and uncovered it. On the table, there were six bottles of vegetables with a bag of mini cups in front of them. 

" Behold! I call it Miku Miku's Vegetable Juice!" She made jazz hands to show off her creation.

" What makes this different from all the other brands?" Rick chimed in as he was clicking a pen. 

" I'm glad you asked! This has a special recipe that it'll make a non-vegetable-juice-drinker into a regular. My juice is that powerful. Here, have some." Miku opened the bag of mini cups and twisted the bottle cups. Even though she thought it didn't matter, but she poured the same amount of juice in each cup. Miku gave them six samples from each flavor. As soon as she was done serving them, the investors immediately took a sip from their cups. Miku went back on stage feeling nervous about their reactions. Even back in the green room, everybody's heartbeat became rapid when observing the tv. 

" You weren't wrong." Rick even licked the cup.

" I have to agree with Rick. So how much does your juice go for?" Haruhi asked with a serious tone. 

" It's only 200 yen," Miku answered. Yuki made a surprised face.

" Really, What's the profit?" Yuki's question made Miku shutdown."Damn it I totally forgot about profit. " She whispered.

" Uh, about over ten million yen." She made up. The judges didn't get fooled by Miku's hesitation to answer. They finally proceed to ask more questions where she knew the answers to and moved on.

" Okay, I would like to invest in your product." Yugi finally spoke. " How about I get 60 percent and you get 40 percent?" Even though Miku earns quite a few ( Though her money goes to Meiko since she is the head), but she still wants to get a lot of money. 40 percent wasn't enough.

" I don't know," Miku said unconvinced.

" I'm not done. How about you and my son go on a date?" Yugi added. His question raised a lot of eyebrows since no one has asked any question like his. Miku didn't know what to say, especially after his request. 

" Come on. He's a nice fellow. His name is Saito Yoshida-" Miku's heart froze. She never thought that she would hear his name again. " He has orange hair. Oh, wait I have a picture of him." Yugi grabbed his phone and got up from his seat and walked towards Miku. Once he got near her, Yugi showed her a picture of an older Saito. He was still so pretty she thought. It was her dream to go on a date with him. This moment was her chance to yes and take his dad's offer. Miku couldn't think straight. 

Meanwhile back at the green room, everyone got caught off guard by Yugi's offer. Kaito was the one who got more affected than the others. He felt a sudden rage in his heart. He knew that Miku had a major crush on this dude in high school, but the idea of Saito and Miku going on a date made him angry. Kaito didn't know why he felt like this and that he should be happy for her on finally dating the dude she liked but he couldn't. He just hoped that Miku would not take the offer.

After a couple of seconds later, Miku finally made her decision. " Thanks, but I'm afraid that I have to decline your offer." Miku sighed. 

" It's your loss," Yugi said calmly and returned to his seat. She did a bow and said goodbye. Miku thought she made the right decision. "Why would Saito want to date me if he never paid any attention to me. Why now and not then. Plus I don't like him the same way I did back then. I moved on. " Miku thought out loud as she made her way to the small room on where she had to explain her experience. 

Kaito's heart attack went away when Miku said no. He felt like he could breathe again. These feelings were all new to him. He just didn't know why he felt like this. 

***

After the interview was over. Miku met the rest of the gang in the hallway ready to comfort Miku.

" Well, at least you got to experience what you wanted." Len walked closer to Miku and patted her on the shoulder. 

" Thanks, Len for helping me out. Even though I had to threaten you." She closed her eyes and grinned.

" Threaten? Threaten him with what?" Meiko happened to get interested. Len's eyes widened and he happened to feel drips of sweat coming down his face. Before anything else got released, Len took his chances and ran away from the situation.

" I don't know why you're running, but when I find out. Just you watch! Meiko turned around and yelled. " Why is he running away?" 

" It's probably because he took money from you and spent it on a video game." Rin snitched her brother out since she got mad at him earlier that day. 

" LEN! WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME!" Meiko went on to chase Len as Luka followed to make sure Meiko didn't do anything crazy. Rin also left just to see what would happen. Whereas Miku and Kaito were left alone.

" So I know it didn't go as you expected, but there's always next time I guess." Kaito tried to comfort Miku.

" Ha. I sure hope so." Miku got closer and raised her arms. As soon as she got near him, she wrapped her arms around him. Miku didn't know why she had the sudden urge to embrace him but she did. Kaito got shocked by Miku suddenly hugging him, but he couldn't complain. So he wrapped his arms around her and deepen the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Lamazep ft. Hatsune Miku


	8. Rin-chan Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku and Luka pretend to be fans of Rin.

The Crypton household only had one computer. It had a special room for it that was next to the bathroom. Someone could imagine that these popular Vocaloids would have the best technology there is, but that's not the case. The company gave them a used Windows Vista back in 2009 and has not given them a new one. Anyone rarely even uses it, but when they do they usually get mad at it and start ranting. Rin was on the computer while her phone was charging. Her feet were tapping to an imaginary beat while she was checking her Flitter. Everything was normal. Like " OMG! Rin is so Cute😆. If Miku wasn't number one. Rin would be number one." Stuff like that. 

" What should I post? Oh, I know! " Rin typed quickly.

Rin- Long time no see😀 I've been bored, so I thought of a little contest to see if you guys really know me. Okay so here are the questions: Who is older Rin or Len? What is my character item besides an orange? 

She clicked post and leaned back. Rin later then realized that she didn't mention anything about a prize. Great now there is more thinking left to do. The blonde teenager sighed and got up to leave the room. 

***

Tonight Luka decided to host a family game night. Her idea came from a magazine she recently read while waiting for Meiko from her rehab sessions. Luka felt like she could explode with excitement. The rest of them weren't quite as happy as Luka but she didn't mind. Everyone's eyes were on Kaito as he was carefully plotting his move. 

" Dude just go already! We've been waiting for like seven hours!" Len was leaning on his hand as he yelled annoyingly. 

" Calm down. Okay… okay." He started to grab one card from his deck but then regretted it instantly. " Uhh. No not that one." Kaito's hand slowly moved to the center of the table to grab a card from the deck but then regretted it that minute. " Mmm. Let's see." He scratched his forehead. Everyone was surprisingly patient except for Len. After Kaito's response, Len dropped his head to the table. Finally, Kaito took his turn and placed a red two card on the deck. Next, it was Len's turn who placed a +4 card and snickered as he saw Rin's face change to being angry." I chose yellow." Rin grabbed four cards and Miku placed a yellow skip card. So they skipped Luka and moved on to Meiko. She placed a yellow five. 

" Uno!" She shouted and slammed the card on the table. The gang proceeded to finish the game which leads to Kaito somehow winning and   
surprised everyone.

" So now what?" Meiko felt some disappointment in not winning. Luka wanted to spend more time together, but she didn't know what game to play next. 

" What game do you guys want to play?" Luka asked happily while observing the group's mixed expressions. Everyone was quiet. No one seemed to be interested in playing another game. So Luka quickly thought of another entertaining game. " Truth or dare sounds fun doesn't it!" She smiled as everyone groaned.

" Tsk.Truth or dare really?" Len once again dropped his head on the table. Luka simply ignored their complaining and began the game. 

" Okay! Meiko truth or dare?" Meiko was facing the ceiling wondering how she wasn't in a relationship yet. She had been a singer for like sixteen years and no significant other. Meiko has had maybe hooked up with two or three people when she was drunk, but nothing serious. She so lost in thought that Luka had to yell at her a second time to grab her attention. 

"MEIKO!" The brunette got startled and almost fell off her chair. 

" RR… What?" Meiko scratched her forehead. 

" Truth or dare?" Luka grinned.

" Uhh. Truth." Meiko seemed quite nervous about what question her friend was going to give her. 

" Did you ever go on a date with the witch doctor?" Ever since the day Meiko got a " massage" from the doctor ( That's what she claimed that happened), everyone was curious if she went out with him. 

" Oh. Yes, I did, but it didn't go anywhere." There were a few eyebrows raises as the reaction. " I mean, he's a great guy and the massage he gave me was really good. But I don't know, it didn't work out." Meiko reached for a can of pop. Since from all the rehab sessions Meiko has actually tried to stop drinking. She has had a couple of drinks here and there, but she's trying. Meanwhile, Rin sat in her chair being burned out. No good idea of a prize popped in her brain and she was getting frustrated. Maybe a shout out or a video congratulating them, but whatever it is she needs to think of something. Rin isn't the type to leave people hanging.

" I think that I'm going to try to change and- " Meiko tried to announce her idea of becoming a better person but then got interrupted by Rin who stood up and left the room. Where Meiko released a facial expression that was a mix of anger and confusion.

" Where the hell is she going? I'm here pouring my heart soul and she leaves to god knows where."

“ But are you really going to change? Usually, people just talk shit and later they don't do it." Len lifted his head off the table just to mess with Meiko.

" Len go to your room." Meiko glared at the fourteen-year-old.

***

Rin went to the computer room and logged in. Her heart raced excitedly as she checked her Flitter. In just a couple of hours, there were over hundreds of responses to Rin's post. She scrolled down and examined all of the correct answers. It was going to take a while, but she had nothing else to do. Suddenly Rin heard several footsteps and then it went quiet. Slowly Rin turned around and jumped in an instant. Miku and Luka appeared behind Rin. Both of the girls were hovered over Rin observing the computer screen.

" Whatcha doing Rin?" Miku asked.

" Jesus! Give me a warning next time!" Rin tried to calm down after her little jumpscare.

" Oh, are you looking at the answers for your contest." Luka took the mouse out of Rin’s hand and began to scroll up and down. “ How about you put all of the winners in a randomizer and pick the one who is shown and I don’t know... give them a tour.” Rin’s eyes lit up in excitement because she was glad that Luka helped her out.

“ That’s a great idea!” Rin stood up from the computer chair to stand near Miku and Luka. “ But that’s going to take forever!” She furrowed her brown eyebrows. Luka closed her eyes and smirked.

“ Leave that to me.”

***

“ Why the hell do we have to do it?!” Len whined. Kaito stood next to Len and gave a shy smile as he crossed his arms. Meiko was right next to Kaito as she blew a bubble of gum. Luka called all three of them into the computer room to help find all of the winners. Meiko gave a small chuckle at the idea of Len and Kaito searching through millions of answers for hours! Well, good luck to them. 

“ You two have fun spending for who knows how long finding the winners.” Meiko gave them a teasing smile and laugh. Luka also grinned at Meiko’s response.

“ Meiko, you’re doing this too.” Luka laughed quietly while Meiko’s expression changed instantly from being happy to being annoyed. “ What the hell did I ever do to you!”

" Aww, I knew you guys would understand." The pink-haired girl clapped her hands and motioned at Miku and Rin to leave with her. Len headed towards the chair and sat down. Meiko grunted as she walked to the wall and leaned back. She took her phone out as she slowly slid down the wall. Luka and Rin were already out of the room but Miku stayed for a bit.

" I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Miku patted Kaito on his left shoulder. Kaito smiled and gently placed his hand on hers. " It's fine. I enjoy helping people even if it is silly." Miku felt her face warmer when observing Kaito's smile. Whatever she felt towards him, all Miku could say is that she doesn't want it to stop. 

*** 

Rin watched a movie on the phone in her room while Miku and Luka were in the living room talking among themselves. Miku had come up with the idea to welcome the fan when they arrived. Luka added by stating that they should pretend to be fans to fully understand the experience. Did the plan fully make sense who knows and who cares? So for the past hour or so, Luka and Miku were researching types of fans and which they should simulate. Once they figured it, they both ran to their bedrooms and changed. 

Miku's pigtails were a bit lower and instead of her regular headpieces( to have her hair in place), she had white bows. There were white hair clips on her bangs to match with Rin's. Her top was white with two yellow stripes down the sides. With the collar being black and her arm pieces had yellow coloring instead of its regular teal turquoise hue to it. Miku had a pair of Rin's exact shorts and shoes. She even had a Rin plushie attached to her right leg. Miku also had a yellow band on her arm to cover up her 01 water tattoo. She liked to call this get up " Rin-chan's number one fan".

Meanwhile, Luka dressed in a similar outfit. Her hair was left down beside two high pigtails and had white hairpins on her side bangs. Just like Miku, she had white bows to keep them in place. Luka basically wore Miku's top but in dress form. The dress did have a few doodles like music notes. She had her arm piece to be replaced by one that looked at Rin's. Her shoulder bracelet was black and her right arm was covered by a Rin plushie and Luka wore the same shoes that Rin had. Then finally she had an orange bracelet. She liked to call this " Rin-chan's number two fan.

" Okay, so what do we do now?" Miku asked as she fixed her outfit.

" We have to try our best to act as genuine fans of Rin. So let's go to her room and just ask her simply what she's doing." Miku nodded in agreement and followed Luka to Rin' s room. 

The girl was lying on her bed thinking about the contest before Rin heard footsteps enter the. The only thing that occurred was the movement of her bright blue eyes as she observed Luka and Miku beside her. Rin cocked an eyebrow since she wondered why were they dressed so utterly strange. Rin was about to open her mouth and ask until Miku spoke.

" Hey, Rin-chan! How's my girl doing?" Miku smiled and walked forward. She squatted down and started to caress Rin's hair. Rin on the other hand felt disturbed and uncomfortable. Miku had never once called her Rin-chan or her girl. Plus the way she said her sentence sounded off. It wasn't her normal form of speech. 

“ Uhh...fine I guess,” Rin replied even though she had no idea of what was going on. Luka then also went on her knees and gave an unsettling smile. “ How would you like to come for a walk with us?” Just like Miku, Luka’s tone sounded quite off. Nothing about this situation felt right, so Rin slowly rose and was planning to leave until she felt hands grab her, and forcibly pushed her down. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes for a few moments. Once she opened her eyes Rin’s breathe rapidly when observing Miku’s face. Instead of the happy cheerful expression, she always gave, her smile contained a sort of craziness vibe. Miku’s overall facial expression screamed madness. Her hands tighten around Rin’s arms. Right behind Miku, Luka’s face also looked psychotic. Rin’s heart beat so fast that it felt like it was going to burst. 

“ Not so fast. Answer our question before you leave okay.” Miku’s tone had a bit of a sinister vibe as she moved her head towards Rin’s, so there was little distance between them. 

“ Yes...well it’s not like you have a choice anyway but-” Luka got closer to Rin and smiled devilishly. “ We want Rin-chan NOW!” The two girls both giggled mercifully. To try to feel less uncomfortable Rin also giggled with them. Her laughter wasn’t happy but instead of full of worry.

***

" Hey Rin, do you think Meiko's a bitch? If so I will like you even more😆" Len read out loud to see what Meiko would say. Her brain was too focused on trying to find the winners that she didn't hear Len's statement. Meiko sat on the floor and used her phone for searching. Kaito was sitting on the computer chair and using the computer. Len used his phone also and he was leaning against the wall. Instead of continuing Len thought about repeating it and made sure that Meiko heard this time.

" Do you think Meiko is a bitch?! If so I love you MORE!" Len glanced at her and watched how she quickly scrolled down to find the comment. He saw how in a matter of seconds her face turned red. Meiko tsked as she typed furiously. She grunted after she hit the reply button and then scrolled up to read all the other comments. Len hit the refresh button and found Meiko's reply. It read :

" Did you think you wrote that correctly? I think you used the word bitch in the wrong sentence. You should have written it like this. Hey Rin! Please tell me that you love me. Because I'm a desperate little bitch who doesn't know anything about how people are😜" Instead of using her account, Meiko was signed into Rin's account thus making it seem that Rin was the one who replied. Len later noticed that not only she wrote that reply but several. They were mixed replies, but the people who got negative comments have a whole few different perspectives on Rin. 

“ How come you guys are still on that page? I already checked it like an hour ago.” Kaito stated calmly as he was scrolling through. Len sighed while Meiko grunted and viciously slammed her red phone onto the carpet floor. 

“ Damn it Kaito! Why didn’t you say that earlier!? I wasted an hour of searching for you then to tell me ( she inmates Kaito)‘ Oh I already looked through that’.” Meiko scolded Kaito as she stood up.

“ I’m sorry I got distracted,” Kaito replied while Meiko just glared at him. She then crossed her arms and said “ Okay, stop thinking about kissing Miku, and make sure you tell us your advancements.” Kaito responded by making his whole face immediately change into a cherry red. “ Alright...plus I don’t like her in ...that...way.” His voice gradually went into a soft tinder whisper. He had absolutely no idea what Meiko’s talking about. Well, Kaito does in fact like Miku, but he likes her as a friend. That was something he kept on telling himself. Even if he did go out with her, what would Crypton say?

“ Hun, don’t lie to me. I’ve known you for like 14 years, Kaito. I’ve seen the way you look at her. You what to know something? You look at her the same way you look at ice cream.” Kaito went quiet and didn’t open his mouth. After that everyone went back to work. Was Meiko telling the truth? Did everyone else know? Kaito questioned himself.

***

Outside it was dark and a bit chilly. Well, it was like in the middle of the night when Miku and Luka took Rin for a walk. Both Miku and Luka were holding Rin’s shaky hands. They were going down the quiet street while Miku and Luka were whistling to an eerie tune. What happened in just a short time that the girls' attitudes changed drastically?” Rin pondered as she was trying her best to be calm. The three girls went down the block as their destination was the park. Along the way, there were a few stores still opened. The workers in the store gave puzzled reactions when they saw two girls looking somewhat happy and the girl in the middle looked like she was scared for her life. Once the three of them reached the park, Luka leads them to the bench near the water fountain( the one that had a couple dancing) and sat them down. Both   
Miku and Luka were silent while still having a hold of Rin. The blonde teenager's mind felt like it was going to explode with all of the questions she had. Rin was about to say something until Miku beat her at it.

" Oh, Rin. You're so cute. With your white bow and all." Miku released an eerie smile as she turned to face Rin. She then moved her hand to Rin's hair and started to slowly caress it. Rin suddenly felt drops of sweat run down her cheeks. Shivers going down her spine. Not just because it was cold out but also out of pure fear. She felt Miku's fingers running through her scalp. Everything seemed to go somewhat alright until Rin suddenly experienced pain at that moment. " Ah, look… Rin-chan's hair is so beautiful like silk. I must treasure it and remember this exact moment." Miku pulled a strand of Rin's hair and carefully placed it in her pocket. Then grabbed Rin forcefully that Luka lost her grip and hugged her with all the strength she had. " Oh, this is a date right? Well, everything we did so far resembles a date. Holding hands in public. Going out for a walk together. Sitting in the park. Hah." Miku gave out a happy sigh and then began to smell Rin's aroma. She smelled like fresh orange juice. Luka made a face of disappointment when Miku took Rin away from her. Just as Miku lost her grip of Rin, Luka grabbed her and used all of her force to hug her tightly as she could. 

“ But Rin-chan is mine!” Rin felt like she was going to split into two as her breathing became more difficult. 

“ Don’t worry we can share! Right, Rin.” Miku leaned in closer to reach Rin’s mouth. She then placed her fingers on her lips and moved them to make it seem that she is talking.” That’s right Miku, You and Luka can share me as much as you guys like.” Both Miku and Luka smiled creepily and Rin’s feeling of nervousness just pilled up. 

***

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were getting sleepy and were about to call it quits, but fifty-plus new messages appeared. 

“ Oh...my god!” Kaito slammed his head on the table and groaned. Meiko and Len followed when they noticed the new messages. 

“ Bro, I’m tired as shit. I don’t want to do this anymore!” Len whined and began to hit his head against the wall. Meiko scrolled up the page and refreshed, but as soon as she did that she raised an eyebrow.

“ Boys, How come all the new posts are just Miku and Luka writing ‘Rin-chan Now!’?” In an instant, both Kaito and Len decided to check it out. Just as Meiko both of them furrowed their eyebrows.

“ The hell? Did you guys press the #Rin-chanNow? It’s just a whole bunch of pictures of Rin in different types of costumes. The weirdest one is the one where Rin has long hair.” Len announced as he slowly slid down the wall. Something wasn’t right. Why would Miku and Luka do that? The three of them all thought the same thing and stopped searching. 

***

The next two hours Rin felt like she was in eternal hell. What did she do to deserve this torture? Miku and Luka spent these several hours just to push her buttons. They forced her to try on different types of costumes because Miku and Luka thought they were cute and then proceed to take numerous pictures of her. Throughout the entire time, Rin thought all of their chattings were pure nonsense. Miku kept on saying things like “ Oh Rin-chan! You’re so adorable that I just want you to eat up!” or “ Rin-chan I just want to smother you with hugs!” Luka on the other hand said things like “ Rin-chan you should cosplay as me in the next con, but don’t worry about the size of your breasts.” Or “ Don’t get too curious young lady that somehow you want to search Kagamine Rin R-18. You’re too young to fully know about the minds of this filthy world!” 

Later Luka thought it was a good time to finally head home. So Miku and Luka hooked their arms to Rin and skipped happily. As they were heading home Miku and Luka hummed the same eerie tune they did earlier, but then they started to add words.

“ Rin-chan now, Rin Rin Rin, Rin-chan now. Rin-chan now, Rin-chan now! Rin Rin Rin, Rin-Chan Now! RIN-CHAN NOW! RIN RIN RIN, Rin-chan NOW! OH OH OH OH!” 

Any moment now Rin felt like breaking.

Once they finally arrived at the house, Miku and Luka let go of Rin and ran to the door. Rin gave out a helpless sigh and took in the fresh air. She then followed them inside. 

" Rin! Let's go watch the movie The Journal!" Miku shouted.

" No! Rin and I planned to braid each other's hair!" Luka snapped.

" Rin said that she would spend time with me!" Miku stepped a little closer to Luka. The pink-haired girl took a step closer also.

" What on Vocaloid are you talking about? She clearly said that she would spend time with ME! Rin was all like ' Oh Luka my dear Luka. When they get home I want to spend time with you instead of that cocky brat Miku!" She made a mischievous smirk. Miku gasped at Luka's statement and tightened her fists. 

" Her words not mine." Luka chuckled teasingly. 

" Why you-" 

" GUYS STOP!" Rin screamed her lungs out. Both of the girls widened their blue eyes and froze. " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! PLUS I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT!" The situation became awkward fast as silence filled the space. Rin didn't say anything for a while as she tried to catch her breath. " All I wanted to do tonight was to watch a movie and relax, but nooo. You guys had to bug me all night and several times today I felt like I was going to get murdered!" 

Luka and Miku exchanged looks with each other and then looked at Rin. The two girls glanced at each other once more and nodded. It was Luka who began to speak. 

" We're sorry Rin. I guess we went out of hand. We did this because we wanted to simulate what fans did when they saw their favorite person. To fully understand them." Today was probably one of the most confusing days Rin ever had.

" Where did you even get this idea?" Rin asked quietly as it was Miku who answered.

" It was Luka's idea, but we did read tips and steps online. It was a blog post called ' How to act when your beloved is near you' by Mayu." 

" Mayu? Mayu the Vocaloid!?" Miku and Luka nodded silently in agreement.

" Let me get this straight. You two got advice from a freaking yandere!" At first, Luka and Miku thought there was nothing wrong about it since they forgot that Mayu was indeed a yandere. After their long moment of realization, both of the girls faced the floor and kept their mouths shut. 

*** 

The next day Meiko, Len, and Kaito found the winner and closed down the contest. It turned out to be a young girl who seemed to be around 10 or 11. The gang waited outside the house for the girl with her parents. Meiko thought that this type of prize was pretty risky, but Rin said otherwise. Just in a black car pulled up and stationed there. The car door opened and then the blonde young girl came out. Rin got closer to the girl to greet her but as soon as the girl saw her, she jumped and attacked. She pinned the singer down to the floor and smiled obsessively.

“ I hope we can be friends because I want Rin-chan NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by: OWATAP ft. Hatsune Miku and Luka Megurine


	9. Birthday Song for Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans something for Miku's birthday.

" Alright, guys. We don't have enough time since we were pretty busy all week, but we have to do something special for Miku." Luka announced in the living room. She had a whiteboard and marker to write down ideas. Luka took this time to call the gang for a meeting since Miku was still at headquarters.

" Why are we doing this again?" Len raised his hand and asked. Everyone just gave him the face that meant really?

" Well, tomorrow it's August 31. And you what that means. It's Miku's birthday slash her thirteenth anniversary." Luka answered with a grin.

" Damn, it's her birthday already? Shit, I haven't gotten her anything." He replied while thinking about what his gift should be.

" That's what this meeting is about. Come guys brainstorm some great ideas!" Luka commanded as she made her hands into fists. Everyone looked all over the room to come up with a decent idea. Five minutes later Rin raised her hand so Luka pointed at her to answer.

" Oh oh...what if we get a big cake.  
But it turns out to be a fake cake that looks like a real one, and we have someone jump out of it and yell ' Happy Birthday Miku!" Everyone started to shake their heads in agreement as Luka wrote it down.

" Mmm not bad, not bad. Okay anyone else?" Meiko lifted her arm as Luka turned to face her since Meiko was right next to her.

" How about we sing a song for her and have a party for just us six. You know something not too crazy." Meiko shared her opinion as she thought it was a pretty good idea, but Luka thought otherwise.

“ Hmm, but that’s what we do like every year. Come on we need something great!” Luka highly emphasized the last part while she talked with her hands.

“ No, we don’t. Last year we went to Universal Studios in Osaka.” Meiko clarified.

“ Fine, think of something we will be able to do in one day. That it is not just a simple party.” No one spoke for the next couple of minutes while they were brainstorming ideas to do for Miku’s birthday. Len slowly raised his hand so Luka could call on him.

“ How about we make leek soup and uh...I don’t know.” Luka placed her empty hand on her face and sighed. She turned around to face the whiteboard and wrote down Len’s idea. The room fell silent once again until Kaito spoke.

“ I thought maybe we could-” Just then they all heard the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone quickly moved to sit on the couches and Luka rushed to put away the whiteboard. So she ran up the stairs and fell several times to hide it. Miku made it to the living room and threw herself on the sofa next to Kaito. She let herself sink in and groaned loudly.

“ So what are you guys doing?” Miku asked while she slowly sat up.

“ We’re watching tv,” Len answered straightforwardly. Miku shifted her eyes to the television and noticed that it was black and the only thing she could see was their reflection.

“ Umm. The tv isn’t on?”

“ I know.”

Miku didn’t decide to comment on anything and changed the subject.

“ Crypton decided to release a new voicebank,” Miku announced.

“ What is it now? A new language like Spanish, German, French. Or is like I don’t know, Miku spicy. Or Miku cotton candy, or anger?” Len sounded a bit annoyed when he asked which bothered Miku.

“ It’s Miku hot sauce!” She raised her arms in the air and started to dance while she was sitting. Meiko, Rin, and Len were confused at Miku’s answer while Kaito felt some sort of deja vu. After Miku finished her dance, Kaito added to the conversation. “ Didn’t you say that, back when you got your V3 update?” Miku’s face changed into a confused expression and began to think back, but nothing went into mind. Kaito seemed to notice this, so he tried to help her.

“ Umm. Luka was there. Gumi, Miki, Iroha, IA, Akikoloid, and the one Utau Tei. Then remember I went in there being all cool then Gumi kicked me.” Kaito summed up the situation. Suddenly a spark hit Miku’s brain to help jog her memory. Once Miku fully recovered the memory, she widened her turquoise eyes and snapped her fingers.

“ Oh! That’s right! I have said that before!” Miku exclaimed. “ Also how were you cool by saying ‘swiggity swag, what’s in the bag?’' Kaito’s checks slightly turned red. To make him feel worse Len decided to tease him more.

“ What the hell does that mean anyway?” Len released a chuckle.

“ I don’t know. What does the fox say?"

" What?"

" Exactly. "

Everyone turned to face the stairs behind them once they heard the bang of the steps. Luka reached the end panting with quick short breaths. She opened her mouth as soon as she caught her breath. " Glad you're back Miku! Anyway, get ready! Tomorrow you and Len are going to perform at the mall!" Luka gave her the best convincing smile to not let Miku think she was hiding something. Somehow everyone beside Miku and Len knew this was all a part of the plan. In unison, both Miku and Len raised an eyebrow.

" Crypton never told me that Len and I are supposed to sing at the mall." Len added to her confusion. " Yeah they didn't tell me either?" Luka groaned at Len's response since clearly, the teenage boy had not caught on. The pink girl tried her best not to be angry and continued with a smile.

" Because Crypton wanted it to be a surprise. They wanted me to tell you last minute so…well...you'll be surprised. So surprise! " She released a small chuckle.

***

As usual, the mall was crowded with people where there's barely enough space to walk. Luka told Miku and Len that their performance would be right smack in the center of the mall. After a couple of hours of being told repeatedly, Len's instructions were to sing as many songs as they could and keep Miku distracted until Luka contacted him. So the two teens stood in the middle pathway with two large speakers, a laptop, and two microphones. Nobody really seemed to notice them and just walked past them. Len was occupied with the laptop to figure out what song they should play while Miku started to check the Mic.

" Ok! Testing one two three. My favorite color is green, yes, yes." She then proceeded to check Len's microphone. Once Miku was done Len set the laptop down and told her that everything was ready. The girl nodded and exhaled in and out and began to talk. " Umm. Hello everyone! I'm glad you could join us today for a mini-concert!" A few shoppers froze and observed the two singers. Some of them got closer to them and stopped. " Don't worry if you have money because this is a free concert!" In a matter of minutes, a huge crowd gathered around them. Miku smiled with glee and signaled Len to start the song. The speakers sounded just right when the music started to kick in when Len's turn to sing first.

" _Oh, life is short. I was always told. Who knew that would be the case, but you know. Suddenly time flies. I was once a child but in five minutes I'm twenty-five."_

***

Luka's sweat ran down her chin as her heart raced. In three hours everything had to be done for Miku's birthday. Out of luck, everything she thought would be easy was suddenly the hardest thing to do. The gang went with Rin's idea about the whole cake thing. So Luka made Kaito build the cake shape with cardboard. It had to be big enough so Rin could be able to fit in it. Meiko helped Kaito with the measurements. The cake was done and what was left was to decorate realistically so it looked like a real cake. The problem was that none of them knew how to do that or had artistic ability. Meiko got the idea to hire someone to do it, but all said that they would be done in two weeks. Of course, they didn't have the time, so Luka decided to do it themselves. Which was a decision she will soon regret.

" This cake looks like crap! It looks nothing like a real cake!" The pink-haired girl threw her paintbrush across the room with so much force that it broke in half. " Rin why the hell did you come up with this idea?!" The blonde teen had her phone in hand watching an arts and crafts video to help Luka with the cake project. She did have to admit that the cake looked shitty and yes she imagined it to look amazing in her mind. As always the mind is so ahead of what the hands are actually capable of doing. Well everyone felt the stress moving around and no one knew how to get rid of it.

“ I don’t know. I thought it was cool because I saw that they did that in the Hannah Montana movie! I mean I’ve seen it in other things too like...didn’t Harley jump out of a cake? Did she? I don’t know!” Rin got up from her seat and calmly left the rest discussing. Luka chose to not yell at Rin for leaving and grunted instead. Meiko sensed that her friend was about to explode into several bits and pieces since everything had gone wrong. For once Meiko was going to help calm Luka down. It’s strange because usually, it’s Meiko who is stressed and tense and Luka is the one who always helps her to be at peace. Currently, the brunette sat on the dining table but got up to try to comfort Luka. The pink-haired started to breathe heavily out of anger and her thoughts began to race into the idea of destroying the cake. Before Luka could do so she felt a hand grab her shoulder and lightly yanked her back. Luka turned to see it was Meiko and she got confused about why she did that.

“ Calm down honey, I know, or we know that the cake looks like shit and ghetto. But do you honestly think Miku would give two fucks about it? No, because she’s one of those who are like, ‘ It’s the thought that counts’ ( Meiko pitched her voice high and talked annoyingly). So don’t stress yourself.” Meiko felt weird and strange about giving a pep talk to Luka, but she could see that it worked as her facial expression changed. Luka’s anger left for a bit and smiled.

“ You’re right. I guess I have been overworking myself and expecting too much. “ She released a soft sigh. Meiko didn’t think that it would actually work, but Luka’s no longer a demon no more. Dang do I always like this? Man Luka should get paid for all of the times she has to calm me down. Meiko thought to herself.

“ Of course I’m right. And if she doesn’t like it. Then she is no longer able to have birthdays.”

Luka released a long groan while glancing at the poorly made cardboard cake. “ Alright everyone, we don’t have much time but let’s get this done! When Miku comes she’ll be so darn happy that she’s going to burst into tears! Okay, let’s go!” She clapped her hands and directed the duo to their jobs.

***

“ How much longer is our performance Len?” About two hours had passed and Miku was starting to get hungry and tired. The mini-concert was supposed to end when Luka called Len to tell him that they were ready. Len also felt tired. He wasn’t in the mood to continue the concert, so he thought right now was the perfect time to end it. So Len turned around to unplug all the equipment and yelled out “ THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR COMING! AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!

The crowd clapped and cheered. Little by little people started to leave the area to resume their shopping. A girl with black hair turned to her group of friends as she stared at Miku. “ Hey guys, isn’t today Miku’s birthday?” The other three girls stopped to wonder and nodded in agreement. One girl with red hair responded “ So is she turning 17? But wait she was 16 back in 2007, so is she turning 29?” That left the group in confusion but decided to leave it since Vocaloid aging doesn’t make sense. Once Miku and Len finished wrapping everything up, they slowly slide down the floor.

“ So now what?” Miku faced Len who was messing with the microphone cable.

“ Beats me.” Luka still hadn’t called him yet so it meant that he had to think of something to distract her with. Just as soon as he thought that he saw people running in their direction with scared faces. Len stood up to see what the cause of the chaos was as he saw guys dressed in black holding guns. Good, he thought since it meant that they would be stuck for maybe another hour or so. Miku also started to stand up and got stuck with the feeling of fear. She began to panic and quickly grasped Len’s right arm. “ Len we should try to leave.” He could hear the shakiness in her voice but they couldn’t leave. Well, at least not yet.

“ No. We can’t be cowards like the rest. We must face our problems. And if we die today you must know that you are a talented girl and that... I loved you.” Len cringed at the last part.

“ Excuse me?! Since wh-” The leader of the group of criminals cut off Miku to give his speech.

“ People in this mall bow down to me.” Everyone followed his directions in fear. “ Good now, please give my henchmen your money as they come around.” The leader was dressed in a full-on green suit. With a white cream dress shirt and wore black dress shoes. “ Now if you refuse or don’t have any money. Like what’s the point of going to the mall if you have no money. That’s like going to a birthday party and not bringing a present. Who does that?! Anyway we will kill you.” He smiled.

Miku shakingly turned to Len. “ Do we have any money?” Len calmly reached into his pockets and felt nothing. “ No.” Miku was shocked at how Len showed no emotions. Miku’s heart began to beat rapidly as she saw one henchman came near them. The guy pointed his gun at them and said “ Put the money in the bag.” The guy’s voice sounded menacing but to Len, the guy sounded like he was trying but failing.

“ Look, sir, we don’t have any money. But I do know a way for you to get money.”

The guy seemed curious and interested that he stopped pointing the gun at them. “ How so?”  
Len smirked and met the guy’s eyes.” Get...a...job.” The guy grunted and immediately raised the gun at them.

***

“ Okay...and we’re done.” Luka smiled as she finished hanging the happy birthday sign. She stepped down the ladder and walked back to observe the decorations. She tried her best to stay positive about it but failed to do so. “ See it looks nice...ah, who am I kidding it looks like shit.”  
Kaito and Rin thought it was best to not say anything.

“ Yeah, it looks ghetto as shit.” Meiko did her best to be supportive of her friend, but she thought it looked bad. There were only ten green balloons blown up and hanged on the ceiling. The happy birthday sign had tears and it looked old. The cake ( even though they tried their best) looked like a five-year-old did it. Then the gang just gave Miku a bunch of leeks as her present since they didn’t have time.

Luka sighed,” Uh, don’t help me.” She moved toward a chair near her as she slowly grabbed her phone. “ I guess it’s time then.” Luka quickly tried to call Len, but the strange thing was that he wasn’t answering.

“ Why isn’t he answering?” Luka continued to try several times until she gave up. “ I guess his phone is dead or something. So okay Rin get ready to jump out of the cake.” Rin frowned and crossed her arms.

“ Why do I have to?” The teen whined. Luka’s irritation came back. “ Because this was your idea!”

“ Fine.” Rin sighed.

***

Len’s phone went off like crazy during the hostage situation. The henchman still had his gun pointed at the two but said nothing. The leader of the group got annoyed by Len’s Precure ringtone and stomped towards them.

“ Who the hell’s phone keeps on ringing?!” The leader asked his henchman.

“ It’s that blonde kid.” He pointed at Len with the gun. The leader faced Len and crouched down so he got closer only leaving an inch of space. He then placed his hand on Len’s cheek to make direct eye contact.

“ Look here, son. Can you silence your phone, please? Do it for daddy.” The leader stuck out his bottom lip.

“ Eww.” Len instantly felt disgusted and uncomfortable by the touch of the guy’s hand. The guy backed away and his brown eyes caught a glimpse of Miku. Miku quickly shifted her eyes to pretend that she was looking at something else. An awkward silence approach but quickly got dismissed by the well-dressed leader.

" You." He slowly raised his finger to be able to point at Miku. "You look like a good match for my daughter." He snapped his fingers in the air so his henchmen could get a tight hold of her. Miku's turquoise eyes widened as she squealed in surprise. The henchmen picked her up from the floor and both grabbed her hands in a tight hold so she couldn't resist. Len immediately rose from his feet and got closer to the cocky leader.

" Let her go! Or else." The leader laughed and took a couple of steps closer.

" Or what? Are you going to beat me with those chicken arms?" The menace in his voice lured trying to sound threatening. The blonde teen stood there being quiet for a while before he finally spoke.

“ You know, you’re right. Go ahead, take her. I don’t care.” The guy cocked an eyebrow while Len threw his arms up in surrender. This is weird, no one gives up this easily. Where’s the excitement in that. The leader thought to himself. Miku tried her hardest to get out of the handlock she was in, but every time she would move the two henchmen would hold on tighter. Her hands would definitely get bruises later.

“ Len what are you doing?!” Len didn’t say one word instead the leader continued his conversation with him.

“ You know what kid. I’ll make a deal with you.”

“ Deal?”

“ Yes. If you solve this riddle then you and the girl are free. If you fail then I’ll take the girl and I’ll let one of my henchmen take care of you. Okay...Okay,” Len didn’t feel threatened by the guy instead he thought that all of this was stupid.

“ A riddle? Who are you, a wannabe Riddler? I guess that explains why you’re wearing all green and all. But, come on! The Riddler is like one of the least scary villains out there. I still don’t even know what he even does!” The guy just grunted in annoyance and ignored him.

“ Anyway. When I go in, I can cause some pain. I’ll fill your holes when you ask me to. I also ask that you spit, and not swallow. What am I?” Len didn’t even think for a minute and blurred out his answer instantly.

“ A penis!” He smiled. The leader rolled his eyes. “ Err! Wrong! The answer is a dentist!” The guy snapped his fingers and narrowed his eyes. “ Well, you what that means!” The leader gave out a chuckle. He then turned around and started to leave. Len noticed that his two henchmen weren’t looking at him, that they were observing their boss leave. So Len took the chance and quickly and quietly ran around and behind the two henchmen. Both guys immediately grabbed their guns to shoot at Len but got confused when they saw that he wasn’t there anymore. They shifted their eyes back and forth until one of them got kicked on the back of the knee. The guy let out a groan and let go of Miku’s hand and dropped the gun. Right before the other guy could react, he felt a kick at his neck and a punch in the face. The guy also let go of Miku’s hand and fell onto the ground. Miku then kicked the guy on his side and was about to do it again, but then felt someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. Len and Miku left all of the equipment they brought and ran towards the exit. The leader failed to notice their escape and moved on with the other hostages.

“ Boss!” One of his other henchmen called out. The guy called for him three times before the leader replied.

“ What now?!”

The henchman pointed towards the defeated henchmen on the floor. “ The blonde kid and the blue girl escaped.” The leader furrowed his eyebrows and stomped the ground. “ Goddamn it!”

“ Don’t just stand there! Go after the-” Before he could finish his sentence, the cops had already entered the building and walked towards them.

“ EVERYBODY FREEZE! DON’T MOVE!” The henchmen immediately threw their arms up and some even dropped their guns.

“ Shit.” The leader whispered only his ears could hear.

***

Len and Miku made it to the house as they were still trying to calm down. Before they went inside, they sat down in front of the door for a few minutes. Both of them didn’t speak right away as they processed everything that had just happened.

“ Thank you Len for saving me.” Miku sighed and gave him a soft smile. Len did the same and moved his eyes towards the floor.

“ No problem. I couldn’t let them take you. If I did everyone would kill me especially Kaito. Plus I bet I couldn’t sleep at night without thinking about how I couldn’t save you. How I wasn’t able to protect you because you mean a lot to me.” Len slightly blushed. Miku smiled shyly as she wasn’t able to think of a good response. Luckily the door opened and prevented the situation from becoming awkward. They both got up and faced the door to see a frustrated Luka.

“ Len! I called you like 100 times and didn’t answer! Why?! You better have a good excuse.”

“ I’ll tell you later.” He rolled his blue eyes. Luka quickly grasped both of their wrists and pushed them inside. She then guided them towards the dark dining room.

“ Why is it so dark?” Miku questioned just as Luka let them go. The lights flickered on as Rin jumped out of the cake, and they all yelled “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!” All of them cheered as Miku took a few seconds to observe all of her surroundings. She grinned as she thought the decorations were cute even though it looked like everything was about to fall apart.

“ Aww! Thank you, guys!”

“ I know it isn’t that great. Well, we only had a few hours to get everything put together. It was nerve-racking but we did it.” Luka released a small chuckle and grabbed the bunch of leeks.

“ Well here’s our present to you.” Miku laughed and received the leeks.

“ Thank you guys for everything.” Luka nodded as she saw the red marks on her hands.

“ Woah. What happened here?” As soon as she said that the others got closer to examine Miku’s hands.

“ Oh. We were held, hostage.” Miku simply stated.

“ WHAT?!” Everyone yelled except for Miku and Len.

***

After the six of them were done celebrating Miku and Kaito were sitting on her bed.

“ I’m sorry you felt scared during your birthday.” Kaito gently touched her shoulder.

“ Yeah, well there wasn’t anything for me to prevent it.” Miku slowly moved her hand onto his knee. She felt his hand move from her shoulder and saw him reach into his pocket. She lifted one turquoise eyebrow in confusion. Kaito took out a black case and gave it to her.

“ Here’s my birthday present to you.” Miku took it out of his hands and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw that it was a bracelet. He gave her the bracelet she had wanted ever since she saw it on tv. Kaito knew Miku had wanted to get the jeweled bracelet since she had always talked about how pretty it was. He grunted in surprise as Miku unexpectedly hugged him.

“ Thank you so much.” She whispered. Kaito giggled as he felt her happiness. He gave in to her embrace.

“ You’re so very welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend that I posted this on Miku's birthday. So Happy Late Birthday Miku! Also Happy Late Birthday Meiko.
> 
> Song by Mitchie M ft. Rin and Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine. Kaito, and Meiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first full fanfic. This was originally going to be a comic, but it turns out that my art skills aren't ready for that. So yeah, it's not the best writing but I tried. Also the title and the chapter might have different interpretations.


End file.
